


When We Fall

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Child Death, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Language, Light Angst, Medical, Medical Inaccuracies, Romance, Sexual Content, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 34,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen year-old Rose Tyler is homesick and lonely during a family business trip to Scotland but then she meets a sixteen year-old aspiring Doctor name David Pond and falls in love. Everything is going great until on the night she's supposed to meet him for a special date her family has to leave early. Too heartbroken to tell him she just leaves behind a short goodbye note  breaking his heart and Rose has regretted it ever since. Now adults they discover their neighbors and while she hopes for a second chance she knows it won't be easy. There's still a lot to learn about love, trust and forgiveness even when you're grown.<br/>(TenxRose/AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Chapters with flashbacks will have titles.

"Can I see you later?" David asked holding her tight and looking at her with those dark brown eyes.  
She gave him a flirtatious smile. "Why, what did you have in mind?"  
He grinned. "There's something I want to give you. Something I've never given another girl before but I want to wait till tonight."  
Rose gazed up at him lovingly. "Okay, meet me at the fair at 7: 30, yeah?" He nodded and they sealed their date with a kiss.  
Rose's POV: Unfortunately the meeting wasn't going to happen instead Rose was sitting in the plane with her family dying inside. She was regretting how she said goodbye to David if she could call it that. What was she thinking handing over his friend a short stupid note to give to David?  
It was so selfish. She was mentality kicking herself and always would be. The past two and a half months had been so amazing until her dad got a last minute phone call about a major deal back home in London.  
Rose wanted to say goodbye in person but it would've be too painful to have to tell this wonderful angel that she had fallen so hard for that she had to leave him suddenly but one of the things she was never good at was goodbyes or facing them.  
She glanced out the window of the moving plane knowing he was somewhere down there waiting for her. She closed her eyes as the tears fell. "Oh, god what have I done?" Rose whispered.  
David's POV: David waited at the fair patting the promise ring in his pocket he wanted to give Rose. She said 7:30 P.M but he had been waiting an hour. He was beginning to lose hope.  
Just then he felt a hesitant tap on his shoulder; David swallowed and glanced behind him. His friend Mickey was standing there looking solemn and handed him a piece of paper.  
David knew this wasn't good but took the note from him and adjusted his glasses before reading it. It basically said Rose had to leave for home early and was sorry. "Short, simple and to the point." David muttered crushing up the paper and throwing it on the ground.  
Mickey shook his head regretfully. "I'm sorry man."  
David shrugged. "Figures, guess it shows the kind of person she really is."  
Mickey could see the hurt in his friend's eyes and gently tapped his arm. "C'mon, it's getting cold let's get out of here."  
He nodded and they began walking. Mickey glanced at him as David shoved his hands in his pockets. "You going to be okay?" He asked.  
David shrugged. "Yeah, I'll be fine."  
Mickey shook his head unconvinced. "You're a bad liar, you know that, right?"  
He nodded sadly. "Yeah, I know, I know."


	2. Present Day

Rose slowly woke up in her new apartment as the sun peaked through the blinds of her window. She sat up stretching and glanced around her room realizing she was still surrounded by boxes. "Blimey I still have a lot left to unpack." She muttered.  
Just then her upstairs neighbor could be heard above her head. It sounded like they were in a hurry. She just smirked. Rose didn't really mind. It reminded her of the hectic mornings at home with her family.  
Rose got out of bed and stood in front the cherry oak dresser mirror in her polka dot pajama bottoms and white tank top and began fixing her hair in a messy ponytail.  
At twenty five she had become a famous author but never forgot where she came from even had the same friends. She loved writing and was pretty satisfied with her life except one thing was still missing; David.  
Rose glanced at his picture tracing the worn edges as it sat against the dresser mirror and smiled sadly at it. She always hoped she would find him again but reason always seems to tell her otherwise.  
She then snapped out of her own thoughts when she saw the post-it note on the mirror reminding her to call the phone company to hook up her phone.  
"Damn it." Rose muttered. She grabbed her cell phone only to find she forgot to charge it.  
"Oh, that's brilliant." She sighed to herself setting it down on the bed. "Now what?" She wondered scratching her head.  
She then heard more bumping and walking upstairs. Rose bit her lower lip wondering if she should bother her upstairs neighbors and ask if she could use their phone.  
Rose was still new to this town and really didn't know anyone. She could use this as an excuse to meet her new neighbors. Hoping they were morning people she got dressed before going upstairs.  
Meanwhile upstairs sixteen year-old Amy was pacing outside the bathroom door impatiently waiting for her brother David to come out.  
"Come on David! I've got to do my hair!" She moaned.  
Dressed in his blue suit pants and white t-shirt he opened the door holding the phone under his chin and a toothbrush in his hand scowling. "Give me a second; I'm on the phone with Mickey. He can't read my handwriting on the prescription, again." David grumbled closing the door.  
Amy rolled her eyes. "Here's a thought learn how to write." She muttered folding her arms.  
"I heard that!" He shouted.  
She made a face and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.  
"Amy, please get that!" He whined.  
Amy groaned. Sometimes David drove her crazy but she loved him and knew he was doing his best between raising her on his own and working as a Doctor things had been pretty tough for both of them since their parents died a few years ago but somehow they managed.  
The door knocked again and Amy sighed. "Okay, I'm coming!" She opened it and a young blond girl wearing jeans and grey t-shirt stood there looking a little nervous.  
"Yeah?" Amy said.  
Rose smiled slightly. "Hi, I'm Rose Tyler your new neighbor from downstairs and"  
Her eyes grew. "No way! I've read all your books. You're like the best!" Amy grinned.  
Rose blushed. She still wasn't used to compliments for her writing. "Thanks, that's very kind."  
Then a look of concern spread across Amy's face. "Oh, I hope we're not making too much noise. It's a bit common around here, I'm afraid." She replied.  
Rose shook her head. "No, I just wondered if I could use your phone."  
"Sure come on in. I'm Amy by the way." She smiled.  
Rose walked inside looking around at the nice furniture as her tennis shoes squeaked on the shiny wood floor. "Beautiful place." Rose smiled.  
"Thanks, it's my brother's." Amy said plopping in a chair and glanced over at Rose. "You might as well sit it's going to be awhile my brother's using the phone right now in the bathroom." She sighed.  
Rose sat looking at her strangely. "Can I ask why or do I want to know?"  
She chuckled. "Oh, he's trying to get ready for work and was brushing his teeth when it rang."  
"Ah, what's your brother do?" Rose asked.  
"He's a Doctor at the children's hospital. All that noise you're hearing is usually him getting ready for work or leaving for a hospital emergency." Amy explained.  
Rose just nodded and they talked a little bit before Amy stood up from her seat. "Well, I'll go see if he's done with the phone, yet."  
She went to the door again and knocked. "Oi', you done yet?"  
"Yeah, I got it sorted it out." He replied opening the door. David sighed leaning against the door frame. She noticed he looked tired.  
"You okay?" Amy asked tilting her head.  
He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She looked at him unconvinced. "How late did you get in from the hospital last night?"  
David scoffed. "I don't know but I'm fine. I promise." He assured her. "Anyway who are you talking to out there?" He frowned grabbing and buttoning his white shirt.  
"Our new neighbor'; She's out in the living room and needs to use the phone." She replied taking it.  
David scowled following her. "Amy, I've told you about that."  
She sighed. "I'm not five besides when you see who are new neighbor is you'll flip."  
He grunted unimpressed but when he walked into the room he stopped in his tracks and his eyes widen. Her head was down as she played with a loose thread on her shirt but he remembered that soft blond hair and those thin gold hoop earrings. "Rose?" David said in disbelief.  
Rose looked up and gasped. It had to be a dream but there he was still as handsome as ever. She couldn't believe it. Part of her wanted to hold him but another wanted to hide remembering how she hurt him. "Hi, David." She replied timidly.  
Amy looked at them both strangely. "Um, do you two know each other?"  
"Know her, she" He couldn't finish and let his sentence trail. David shook his head; it was too much. Seeing her was just too much and too painful. "Excuse me." He said his voice breaking slightly as he quickly left the room.  
Amy glanced at Rose confused but she just looked away and hurried out the apartment.  
Once in the hall she began wiping her eyes wanting to cry but what for? What was she honestly expecting? That he would hold her and say he still loves her or that he forgives her?  
Rose shook her head as she glanced back at his door. There he was her first real love steps away, right there and yet still so far.


	3. Flashback: First Meeting

Sixteen year old Rose Tyler sat alone in the Glasgow diner bored and playing with her camera strap. Her family was on a business trip in Scotland for the summer despite the trip being amazing Rose still felt out of place, she always did on these things. She was homesick for London and missing her friends but what was shocking she was even missing school!  
After finishing and paying for her soda Rose saw no reason to hang around and decided to go back to the hotel suite when a distinct Scottish voice caught her attention and then she saw him. He was the most beautiful guy she'd ever seen.  
He was just standing there at the counter in his black jeans, dark blue t-shirt and the leather jacket that dwarfed his lean and tall body. He had messy brown hair and glasses and the sweetest smile. He looked to be her age which was definitely a plus.  
But in a flash he was gone; for a minute she wondered if he was real or a dream, maybe both? She thought. Rose just shrugged it off and left.  
Then later in the week Rose was walking through a news and magazine shop. She was looking for a comic for her brother Tony when she heard his voice again.  
She turned and her heart jumped. It was the gorgeous diner boy over by the video game magazines display except this time he was with a friend; a dark skinned young man about his age. They were laughing and talking as they skimmed through the racks.  
She was too shy to approach him so she crept behind the next aisle trying to see him better while also appearing nonchalant which wasn't easy considering somehow she had ended up in the adult section.  
"Oh, great." Rose muttered. But it didn't matter any amount of awkwardness was worth it just to see him again.  
"How's your sister liking summer camp?" Mickey asked. David picked up a game magazine and shrugged. "Well, other than this boy Rory driving her crazy she seems happy."  
He tapped David's arm. "Hey, did you talk to your folks, yet?"  
David nodded. "I did and they said that if you're really sure about working in a hospital then you're more than welcome to train with me."  
Mickey grinned. "Really?"  
"If you're up to it." He smiled.  
Mickey scoffed. "Why wouldn't I be up for it?"  
David shrugged checking out the candy display. "Probably because you faint at blood tests." He teased.  
"No, no I don't. I'm just meditating that's all." He insisted folding his arms. David smirked and continued down the aisle.  
"Well, I am!" He playfully whined following him to the comics.  
They went pass and Rose ducked so they wouldn't see her but kept watching and following closely.  
David then snapped his fingers. "Before I forget I got a postcard from Sarah Jane." He said reaching into his pocket.  
"Sarah Jane? Who's Sarah Jane?" Rose frowned. Before she could find out Rose tripped knocking over a newspaper rack causing a loud clatter and catching the unwanted attention of the customers and the grumpy elderly shop owner.  
The man stomped from behind the counter. "Miss, what do you think you're doing?" He asked peering over her scowling.  
Rose blushed. "Um, s-sorry, sir." She said standing attempting to lift the metal rack without much success.  
The man sighed. "Just go, please?"  
She nodded and hurried out extremely embarrassed but disappointed she didn't get to talk to him.  
Two weeks had passed since she had seen her crush. She was losing hope of ever finding him again until she saw him at the park sitting on the grass studying a medical text book while sipping a soda.  
Rose knew this was it she had to talk to him. Remembering she had her camera with her an idea came to her on how to get him to notice her.  
The clicking sound of Rose's camera caught David's attention. He glanced up from his book curious and looked at her.  
"Oh, hello!" He smiled. "Hi!" Rose replied giving a shy wave.  
"Um, did you just take my picture?" He asked.  
She shrugged acting very coy. "Yeah, is there a reason why I shouldn't?"  
He smirked. "Depends, why did you?" "Why not?" She answered biting her lower lip.  
David chuckled. "Okay, fair enough but can I at least know the name of my paparazzi?"  
She blushed. "Rose Tyler."  
"Rose Tyler?" He smiled thoughtfully repeating her name in his mind. "I'm David Pond." He replied extending his hand.  
"Nice to meet you." She replied shaking his hand. Noticing her Northern London accent David tilted his head at her curious. "You're certainly a long way from home."  
She nodded. "Yeah, I'm originally from London. My family's here on a business trip for the summer."  
Rose glanced at the book he was reading. "Are you in medical school?"  
He shook his head. "No, I'm still in high school but I'm taking courses at a University; my God Mother Sarah Jane is helping me. I want to be a Doctor."  
Rose grinned at that. "Clever and cute." She blurted.  
He almost choked on his soda. "Sorry?" David smirked.  
Rose blushed. "Uh, sorry, I-I meant"  
"It's okay." He gently interrupted. "I think you're cute too." He admitted.  
She was turning crimson and tugged her hoop earring bashfully. "Would you like to go out Saturday afternoon?"  
David smiled. "Okay, I'd like that. How about a picnic and a swim? I know a beautiful area by the lake. I'll supply the snacks."  
Rose nodded and they exchanged numbers and addresses. She smiled. "I can't wait."  
He grinned. "Me too but aren't you going to give me back the picture you just took?" David asked.  
Rose shook her head. "Nope!"  
He arched his eyebrow and smirked. "Oh and what were you going to do with it?"  
She shrugged. "What any other paparazzi would do. I'm going to keep it." A playful grin spread across her face as she gave a small wave.  
Walking back to the hotel Rose suddenly didn't mind being far from home.


	4. Chapter 4

David walked towards the living room surprisingly calm with blue his suit jacket and tie over his arm hoping he wouldn't be questioned about what happened earlier but when he saw Amy standing in the middle of the hall looking concern he knew this wasn't going to be easy.  
"What?" He said trying act nonchalant. Amy scoffed. "What do you mean what?"  
"Well, what are you looking at me like that for?" He asked avoiding her stare.  
She tilted her head placing her finger to her chin. "Hmm, gee I don't know. Maybe it's because the very sight of Rose Tyler had you upset and dashing off into your room." Amy remarked sarcastically.  
"Here we go." David thought rolling his eyes. "You've been reading too many of her books now if you excuse me I have to go."  
"Wait a second I want you to tell me what's going on." She frowned.  
David loved his sister but sometimes he wished she wouldn't care so much. "Well, too bad cause' I don't." He replied trying to pass her but she kept blocking him.  
"Would you stop that?" David scowled. Amy folded her arms defiant. "Not until you talk to me."  
"You know last I checked you were sixteen." He replied annoyed.  
"And last I checked you used to talk to me. So please talk to me." She said placing her hand on his heart.  
"Why?" He asked softly.  
"Because I care." Amy replied. He sighed knowing she only meant well and relented. "If I do will you let me by?"  
Amy nodded and let her hand down allowing him to walk by.  
"Alight, Rose Tyler and I were in a relationship." He said adjusting his tie.  
Her eyes grew. "Seriously, like romantic?" She asked following him to the living room.  
David smirked sadly. "Oh yes, it happened while you were in summer camp."  
"Was it serious?" She asked leaning over the back of a chair.  
He sighed. "It was everything, it was beautiful and deep and loving or at least to me it was. Anyway she stood me up on the night I wanted to give her a promise ring. Left me a short note that she had to go home and was sorry." He replied putting on his suit jacket.  
Amy detected the hurt in his tone and felt guilty that she'd asked. "I'm sorry."  
David just shrugged.  
"Did you love her?" She asked pretending to be interested in her sleeve.  
David didn't respond instead frowned at his tie. "Blimey, I hate wearing this thing."  
Amy wasn't going to press further and changed the subject. "So you got everything?" She asked.  
He nodded pushing up his glasses. "Yep, I think so." David replied popping his p' and headed for the door.  
"David?" Amy called. He paused. "Yeah?"  
"Are you going to be okay?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I'm always okay." He shrugged and gave her a small smile before leaving but after closing the door he leaned against it and exhaled before heading to work.  
When David got to the hospital he was greeted by his best friend and fellow Doctor, Mickey Smith.  
"Hey, boss!" He smiled fist bumping him. "Hey." David sighed heading to the front desk.  
"How's it going?" Mickey asked. He shrugged peering over the desk grabbing a piece of candy from the candy jar.  
"Fine, I guess." David replied popping a piece in his mouth as he started looking through a patient's chart when he noticed some of the nurses and a couple of Doctor's going by staring at him.  
He leaned towards Mickey. "Um, why is everyone staring at me?"  
Mickey shrugged. "Probably because their worried about you." David nodded. "Right, um, why are they worried about me?"  
Mickey shuffled his feet. "Well, Amy called concerned about you and I might've accidentally had the phone on speaker."  
David groaned. "Mickey, seriously?" The last thing he wanted was pity. "Which phone?"  
He pointed to the one on the front desk. David winced shaking his head embarrassed. "Brilliant." He muttered.  
"Hey, I didn't know besides Martha was using it last." He replied putting his hands up.  
"No, I wasn't." She sang walking by prompting Mickey to stick his tongue out at her.  
"Well that's great. That's marvelous." David grunted walking to his office.  
"Look at least we care." Mickey replied following him.  
He nodded replacing his suit jacket with his medical jacket then plopped in his chair behind his desk. "I know. I know." David grunted. "I just don't want people feeling sorry for me particularly the nurses." He added rolling his eyes.  
"Well, at least you're popular." Mickey replied propping himself up against the wall. David sarcastically twirled his finger.  
Mickey gave a soft chuckle. "So what was it like seeing her?"  
He sighed rubbing his eyes. "I don't know. It's hard to describe…I mean Rose was just sitting there and…it was almost surreal. I mean it's one thing to have her books in the apartment but it's kind of awkward having her downstairs."  
"Can you handle her being your downstairs neighbor?" Mickey asked.  
David scoffed. "Of course, I mean we're adults, now." He then paused and smiled sadly. "I just never realized how hard it was going to be to have her back in my life."  
Mickey smiled at his friend. "It'll get better. I know you don't believe it but it will."  
"Thanks." He smiled slightly.  
Mickey gave him a thumbs up going to the door. He glanced back at his friend sitting back in his chair swinging side to side staring at the ceiling. Mickey shook his head sadly before closing the door behind him.  
Amy stood in front of Rose's door for five minutes debating if she should knock or not. She had been thinking about going to see Rose all morning she had to hear her side of the story but standing there now she was losing her nerve.  
Finally she took a deep breath but before she could knock Rose opened the door surprising Amy.  
"Amy?" Rose gasped.  
"Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting." She replied nervously.  
"No, won't you come in?" Rose said opening the door wider.  
"Thanks." Amy smiled walking inside. She glanced around the living room. There were a few boxes but the room was very nice with its blue plush couch and polished cherry wood furniture and a small T.V set.  
"Nice place." Amy said sitting down in a chair glancing at an old photo of David.  
Rose sat across from her on the couch. "Thanks, I've still got a few boxes but it's coming along nicely.  
After a minute of uncomfortable silence Amy spoke. "Is it true?"  
Rose swallowed. She had a feeling she knew what was talking about but asked anyway. "What's true?"  
"Did you break my brother's heart?" Amy blurted out. She winced at how that came out. "Sorry, I um meant."  
"It's okay but yeah I did." She said softly and ashamed.  
"Can I ask why?" Amy replied.  
Memories flooded back and her eyes began tearing up. "I don't want to talk about it." Rose said shaking her head. "Why don't you ask him?"  
Amy sighed. "Because he's not telling me everything. Look I'm just trying to understand because I'm looking at you and I get this feeling you really didn't mean for things to end the way they did."  
A few escaped tears came down her face. "I didn't. I really didn't." Rose insisted.  
She slowly walked towards her. "I'm not here to judge. I just need to know why when I left for camp my brother was happy and when I came back he was heartbroken. I need to know what happened."  
Rose sighed and stood from the couch. "First off I loved your brother with all my heart and I never wanted to hurt him but when my family had to leave Glasgow early I couldn't face him, I just couldn't."  
She shook her head regretfully. "Basically it was easier to run away than to tell him goodbye and to look into those brown eyes knowing I was never going to see him again."  
"What about the note?" She asked folding her arms.  
Rose scoffed walking towards her window. "That note was just rubbish, I should've written something longer but I didn't have time." She glanced over at Amy. "But I swear not one day has gone by that I haven't regretted how I handled things."  
Amy continued to study the photo of David then glanced back at Rose. "You still love him don't you?"  
She nodded. "Yes but I know he doesn't." She said softly.  
"You're wrong. I actually think he does." Amy replied. "Oh, how do you figure?" Rose asked with doubt.  
Amy held up the old photo. "Because he's still wearing the same bracelet you made him."  
"He told you about that?" Rose replied slightly surprised.  
She gave a half shrug. "Well, David sort of blurted it out. He didn't give a name but after seeing this picture I have a feeling it was you."  
Rose shrugged tugging at her thumb. "It doesn't matter. I'm the last person he wants to see, right now."  
She sighed. "Rose, it does matter and yes it will take time but you can win back his heart, again."  
"How, you saw what happened this morning." Rose scoffed.  
"Well, the hospital needs volunteers for a dance there holding for the kids. Why don't you come by in the morning and volunteer? It might make an impression on him maybe even get him to talk to you." She suggested.  
Amy then glanced at her watch and realized that David was almost home. "I better go but at least think about it."  
Rose nodded. "I will but I don't know." She said softly staring at her shoes.  
"He's still wearing your bracelet, Rose. Think about that." Amy replied. She gave Rose a reassuring smile before leaving.  
Shutting the door Rose slowly wandered to the coffee table still unsure what to do. It all sounded nice but there were no guarantees and did she honestly still have a chance? Would he even give her one?  
Just then David's voice outside her door interrupted her thoughts. Part of her wanted to see him again so she went to her door cracking it open and there he was standing in the hall.  
He was now wearing a blue suit and red Converse sneakers digging into his pocket for his keys while talking on his cell phone but in a way he was still the leather jacket wearing boy she once knew.  
Looking at him laughing and talking she shook her head. She couldn't do it; she couldn't invade in on his life. Rose was about to close the door when she noticed under his watch was the thin rope bracelet she'd made for him.  
It was slightly worn but there it was just like Amy said. Rose smiled. It was a small glimmer of hope but at least it was something.


	5. Flashback: First Date

Rose arrived at the lake the Saturday afternoon dressed in her denim shorts and dark purple bathing suit with a baggy yellow shirt over it. The area was amazing! So beautiful!  
She looked around and found David sitting on a blanket on the fresh cut green grass staring out in front of a huge lake.  
He looked so handsome in his blue swim trunks and white baggy shirt and his messy brown hair blowing in the breeze.  
Rose took a deep breath and slowly came towards him. "Hi!" She smiled trying to hide the butterflies already flying in her stomach.  
He glanced over at her and stood up smiling back. "Hi! Well, what do you think, good yeah?" David asked referring to the area.  
Rose nodded impressed. "It's almost like a storybook!" She glanced back at him. "Where'd you find this place?"  
David shrugged. "The land belongs to my parents. I live in that ranch on the other side of the lake." He pointed towards the woods.  
"Wow!" She said amazed.  
He smiled offering her a seat on the blanket. "Yeah, my parents are Doctors. They plan on building a children's hospital nearby soon and I get to intern." David said proudly.  
Rose grinned nudging his shoulder. "Look at you, huh?" He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, it's a dream come true."  
She tucked her knees under her chin glancing at him thoughtfully. "You really like helping people, huh?"  
David nodded. "Oh yes, don't let all this fool you. My folks have always taught me and my little sister the importance of hard work and giving back."  
He laid back on the blanket stretching out his lean body. "I have always believed a little hard work never hurt anyone." Eyeing him up and down Rose suppressed a flirtatious smile. "No complaints from me." She mumbled to herself.  
"So what about you? What's home to you?" David asked playing with a blade of grass.  
She shrugged. "Me, mum, dad and my baby brother Tony."  
He arched his eyebrow. "Tony Tyler?"  
Rose smirked. "Don't start." "Sorry." He muffled a grin.  
"What's your dad do?" He asked.  
She leaned her head back gazing at the blue sky. "Dad owns the Torchwood Company. They make and sell parts, test out weapons for the military and agencies all over the world. It requires a lot of traveling."  
David nodded impressed. "Must be exciting traveling to all those places."  
Rose sighed. "Yeah but it gets lonely and I get homesick a lot."  
"I'm sorry." He said softly.  
She smiled slightly. "Well, at least I still have my friends waiting back home besides it's only during the summers."  
"Do you have any plans after high school?" David asked curious.  
She shrugged pulling at her fingertip. "To be honest I don't really know what I want to do. Right now I'm just a shop girl; wow, I sound boring don't I?" Rose scoffed softly.  
He smiled at her squeezing her hand. "You? Never!" "Thanks." She grinned.  
He then stared at her studying her short golden flowing blond hair, sparkling eyes, and pink lips. David never knew such a beautiful girl could exist.  
Rose noticed he was staring. "What?" He lowered his eyes and smirked. "Just noticing your face."  
Rose arched her eyebrow. "Oh?" David nodded. "Yeah, you're very pretty." Her face turned crimson. "Thanks."  
David then snapped his fingers. "Before I forget I got you this." He handed her a long stem Daisy.  
She blushed again. "Thank you." He shrugged. "Well, I know it's not much but I wanted to get you something."  
She smiled sniffing it. "It's everything and I love it!" Rose replied gently setting the flower down beside her.  
He grinned grabbing her hand. "Glad you like it, now come on!" He said pulling her up.  
"Where?" Rose replied. "You wanted to go swimming, right? Well, the water temperature is best at this time of day." He explained removing his glasses.  
"Sure, you don't want to be a weather man?" Rose teased.  
"Cute, Tyler, very cute!" He remarked as he peeled off his shirt revealing his incredible muscular upper body.  
Rose's eyes grew. She knew he was cute but this was better than anything she could've fantasized. It was really hard not to gawk as he jumped into the lake and popped back up water dripping off of his sculpted physique.  
"Well?" He said running his hand through his wet hair. "Huh?" She said snapping out of her thoughts. David chuckled. "Are you coming in or what?"  
She stood there slightly nervous remembering her friends teasing her about the Loch ness monster. Rose knew they were just joking but now she wasn't so sure.  
"What about Nessie?" She replied reluctantly. He frowned. "Who?"  
Rose scoffed. "Loch ness monster, hello?" He looked at her like she was crazy. "You're kidding, right?"  
"Your legend not mine besides I can't help it if I'm wary." She protested.  
David shook his head chuckling. "I can assure you Rose Tyler Scotland has no such thing."   
"Well." She said still hesitant. "Come on, I won't let anything happen." He assured her.  
After about a minute Rose peeled out of her shorts and shirt and jumped into the water making a huge splash. She laughed shaking the water from her hair. "Oh, the water's wonderful!"  
"See and no Loch ness." He smiled.  
Rose sighed looking around. "Okay you were right. There is no" She turned and realized he was gone.  
"David? Where'd you go?" Rose said worried. Suddenly she felt something touch her leg and she yelped.  
David popped up laughing. "Sorry but you started it."  
Rose arched her eyebrow. "Oh, you think it's funny, huh?" She said before ducking underwater.  
"Wait, what?" David said confused before having his arm tugged down. "Oi!" He frowned.  
"What are you doing?" He asked feeling something grasp his wrist. A minute later she came back up smirking. "What did you do?" David said worried.  
"What do you think?" Rose replied very coy. "I'm afraid to find out." He said sounding nervous.  
"Just take a look at your wrist." She said her eyes dancing. He pulled his arm up and there was a twisted blue and black thin rope bracelet on his wrist. He marveled at it. "Whoa, what is this?"  
"I made it for you last night." She blushed. "It's amazing! Thank you." He grinned thoughtfully.  
"You really like it? I make them all the time." She smiled shyly. David smiled and took her hand. "I love it but why go through all that just to give it to me?"  
She smirked nudging his shoulder. "A little payback."  
He grinned then leaned over and whispered. "To be honest Nessie scared me, too when I was kid."  
Rose smiled muffling a giggle. "So you hungry?" He asked.  
She nodded and they swam back to shore.  
"So what you bring?" Rose asked. David shrugged. "Just berries and grapes and some nuts plus a couple of grape sodas. Nothing fancy."  
She smiled and watched him open the wood basket and they started eating. "So why do you want to be a Doctor?" Rose asked sipping her drink.  
He shrugged popping a blueberry in his mouth. "Well, I used to watch my parents and see what a difference they were making not just with medicines but also with compassion and joy and it was just so beneficial to the patients and I want to make a difference, too."  
Rose bit into a strawberry and grinned. "I think that's nice."  
He chuckled. "Yeah, well, you see my friends when I start talking about medical stuff. Sometimes I drive them crazy."  
"I'll listen." She said sincerely. He glanced at her and smiled. "Thanks." "Just don't mention needles. I can't stand needles." Rose added making a face.  
David snickered. "Okay." After eating they laid back on the blanket talking while watching the purple and orange swirls in the sunset and their fingers intertwined.  
Rose looked over at him. "I had a really nice time." He smiled. "I'm glad."  
"Is there a way I could I see you again?" Rose asked softly.  
David propped himself up and looked at her. "Do you want to?"  
She smirked. "Yeah, why is that so surprising?"  
He shrugged. "Well, I am a bit of a nerd, I don't really date a lot in fact I" He was about to say but Rose pulled him over silencing him with a tender kiss.  
He kissed her back caressing the side of her face. His lips were soft and his kiss tasted sweet like berries. It was perfect and special.  
After the kiss she rested her forehead against his smiling. "Does that answer any questions?"  
David smirked and lightly touched her arm. "Mm, almost." He gently pulled her towards him kissing her and Rose melted in his embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

It was surreal standing in front of David's office door but there she was tracing the letters on name plate, her fingers nervously shaking a little.  
Rose took a deep breath before going inside. Walking in the office it was very professional looking except for the toy cars, yo-yo's and other small toys on the shelves and kids drawings on hanging on the wall each one thanking him. Rose smiled as glanced at each one.  
She noticed a blue unmarked binder on the coffee table, picking it up she peeked inside and saw his degrees and accomplishments. "He did it." Rose grinned proudly remembering all the goals he had.  
Just then the door opened and quickly put back the binder as David walked in. "Rose?" He said surprised.  
She swallowed. "Hi, they said to wait in here but I-I can go if you want."  
David shook his head. "No, that's alright. You're fine. Um, have a seat." Rose smiled slightly clutching the two Styrofoam containers in her hands as she sat in the chair in front of his desk.  
"What's in that?" He asked pointing at the items. "Oh, it's lunch. I picked up some takeout on the way here and I thought maybe you were hungry too." She replied.  
David nodded. "Oh, well, thanks. I am actually." Rose relaxed a little and him one of the containers; their fingertips touching for a second. "It's fish and chips. I assumed it's still your favorite."  
He smiled. "Yeah, it is." David glanced at her. "You're welcome to eat with me."  
"Thanks." She smiled softly. Rose watched as he opened the box of food and tear pieces of the fish before eating. It was kind of strange she had never seen him eat it like that before. Rose remembered when he would just bite into the fish. It was so different but at least he liked it.  
After a few minutes of awkward silence David spoke. "How's Tony?"  
She took a bite of her chips. "He's fine just started University."  
He looked slightly surprised. "Bit young isn't he?" Rose shrugged. "Well, because of his grade levels he skipped two grades and so he was eligible for Oxford."  
David nodded. "That's good." He glanced at her briefly trying not to think about how pretty she still was. "How have you been?" He asked.  
"Fine, got another book out." Rose replied. David smirked eating a chip. "Yeah, Amy loves your books. She reads them all the time."  
"Have you read any of them?" She asked softly. She expected him to say no instead he nodded. "Oh, yes I've read a couple."  
Rose smiled a little. "Really? What'd you think?"  
"They're very good but I'm not surprised." He replied.  
"Why?" Rose asked.  
"Well, you were always good at telling stories." David casually replied popping a piece of fish in his mouth.  
There was a slight bitterness in his tone and his words stung but Rose didn't say anything. She knew forgiveness wasn't going to happen overnight.  
She stared at him, studying his brown pinstripe suit, every detail and crease of the fabric.  
"What?" He said catching her looking at him. Rose shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just not used to you in a suit. You used to practically live in that leather jacket." She smiled slightly.  
He shrugged. "Well, we all get used to things but they change, sometimes overnight; you know that." David replied glancing at her.  
Rose shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  
"How are Jackie and Pete?" David asked.  
"They're fine. Dad's retired and they're living happily on a beach in Hawaii." She smiled.  
David smiled. "That's good."  
"How about you?" Rose asked.  
"What?" David replied.  
She shrugged. "How are your parents doing?"  
David sighed heavily. "Um, mum and dad were killed in a train accident my last year of med school."  
Rose gasped. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."  
"It's okay not your fault." He assured her. She sighed. "I'm batting a thousand aren't I?"  
David shook his head. "It's alright, really." Rose didn't believe him but nodded.  
She scoffed softly. "I know what I want to say but nothing's coming out right."  
"Well, don't try so hard just say what you want to say." David replied simply.  
"I'm not sure if I should, now." She replied lowering her gaze.  
"Oh, come on, we're old friends." He smiled slightly at her.  
"Alright, I'm sorry about yesterday morning." She said softly.  
David shrugged. "What about it?" "I upset you and I swear that wasn't my intention when I came looking for a phone to use." She insisted.  
He nodded. "I'm sure it wasn't but I was fine. I was just in a hurry that's all." David gave a small smile. "And I don't mind having you as a neighbor."  
"You don't?" She said. "No, not at all." He answered pretending to look at a file. Rose wasn't convinced but didn't press the matter. She didn't want to isolate him.  
"So other than the lovely lunch anything else on your mind?" David asked.  
Rose nodded. "Yeah, I heard you need volunteers for this dance and I wanted to help." She smiled.  
His eyes brightened. "Oh, sure of course. We'd love to have you." "Really?" She said hopeful.  
David nodded. "Yeah, the more volunteers the better." He reached into a drawer. "You will have to go through the same process as everyone else."  
"Of course." She said feeling herself relax.  
He handed her a form. "Just give this to Dr. Jones and she'll help you fill it out then there's a physical and if everything checks out we'll introduce you to the patients."  
"Okay, sounds good." Rose replied.  
"Brilliant, now I'll go get Martha and we'll get this started, yeah?" He smiled. He was about to opened the door when Martha walked in with a file. "David, I've got the blood results you asked for." She said.  
"Thanks and Martha since you're here could you help Miss Tyler fill out the volunteer form?" He asked taking the folder.  
Rose looked at Martha feeling slightly subconscious. She was beautiful with her dark skin, distinct eyes and long legs; she could've been a model.  
Martha looked at Rose and then back at David. "You mean Rose Tyler?"  
He glanced at Rose and nodded. "Yeah, that's her name." 'Is there something wrong?" Rose asked concerned.  
She shook her head and smiled. "No, just give me a second." Martha came closer to David. "I can speak to you outside?"  
He shrugged and excused himself then followed her out in the hall closing the door. "What's up?" He asked leaning against it.  
"Have you lost your mind?" She hissed.  
David smirked. "You know my sister asks me the same question every morning?"  
Martha sighed. "Well, according to Amy, Rose is the one that broke your heart."  
He groaned. "Oh, brother, I really need to get rid of that speaker phone." David strolled past her shaking his head.  
"David, she said you were devastated." She replied. He rolled his eyes. "You know Amy has a tendency to exaggerate, right?"  
"I don't think it's a good idea." Martha said worried. He arched his eyebrow. "Why? Give me a good reason."  
"She hurt you." She said softly lowering her eyes. David scoffed. "I said give me a good reason."  
She could believe his stubbornness but before Martha could protest further David stopped her. "Martha, need I remind you that I am your superior."  
"It's only because I care." Martha protested.  
He sighed rubbing his eyes. "That's great but at the end of the day my feelings should not matter. The only thing that matters to me are the tiny and precious lives behind each of these doors and the many more that come in here. And I don't care if Barty Crouch Jr. is sitting behind my office door; we need volunteers."  
"Sorry." She muttered folding her arms.  
David softened his expression. "Look, I appreciate it but that was a long time ago. Rose and I are now mature adults and there's no reason why we can't be civil with each other, yeah?"  
Martha nodded quietly.  
"It's going to be alright, I promise." David assured her.  
She gazed into those brown doe eyes and smiled. "Okay, no problem."  
He grinned. "That's more like Martha Jones!" "Now just wait here and I'll get Rose, okay?"  
She nodded as he went inside his office. "When will I ever learn?" She muttered to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

After they were gone David plopped back into his chair and sighed heavily. He couldn't believe he had gotten through a visit with Rose Tyler, maybe it meant he was getting stronger or maybe it meant he was that naïve'. He looked up at the ceiling swinging side to side in his chair.  
The image of her face lingered in his mind. She was still just beautiful as he remembered; her soft blond hair, sweet smile and flirtatious eyes. But sadly she was also a painful reminder of his broken heart.  
Then there was a soft knock on the door snapping him out of his thoughts. David groaned. "Now what?" He wondered. "Come in!" He called.  
The door slowly opened and a wheel poked inside. "A little help?" He heard a little girl's voice say. David's eyes brightened. "Casey?" He stood from his chair and opened the door wider. "Hi!" She smiled.  
Casey Miller was a seven year-old girl and a patient of David since she was five. Despite her illness and coming from a single parent home she was a bright and sweet little girl that he had grown attached to.  
"Well, look at you!" David smiled. "Did I surprise you?" She asked hopeful. He nodded. "You sure did!"  
He sat at the edge of his desk. "I wanted to show you some of the strength I gained." Casey replied proudly.  
David smiled. "I'm very proud of you sweetheart but don't overdo it, okay?" He said gently touching the dark patch of hair on her head. She nodded looking a little tired.  
Then he reached into his pocket. "Oh, by the way I got you something." David smiled and pulled out a purple clown nose.  
Casey's eyes brightened. "You found one!"  
He grinned. David loved seeing her smile.  
"Of course, I told you I would," He replied placing it on her nose making her giggle. "And now we both look fantastic!" He added placing a red clown nose on then giving a dramatic sniff.  
Casey smiled. "Thanks!" David looked at her thoughtfully. "No problem." He glanced at the clock and sighed. "I know you hate it sweetie but it's almost time to have your blood work."  
She nodded. "Will you take me there and stay Dr. David?"  
He smiled. "Of course, my lady," He gave a dramatic bow. "I'll even get Dr. Mickey to do the silly voices." David added.  
Casey smiled at that as he wheeled her out of the room.  
Rose had gotten through her physical then Martha gave her a tour of the hospital. Walking around she was amazed at the paint splatters and children's hand prints on the walls and the fun carnival music samples as they walked down the stairs.  
"What do you think so far?" Martha asked.  
"Impressive, I wish all hospitals were like this." Rose said.  
Martha nodded. "Yeah, David's really put his heart and soul into this place."  
Rose arched her eyebrow at how Martha was saying David's name like he was the only man in the universe. She wasn't going to lie it irked her.  
They continued walking unsure what to say to each other. It was obvious from their awkward silence and their suspicious glances that both women liked David but they really couldn't say they hated each other for it because they didn't. Still it was intimidating and uncomfortable.  
After a few minutes Martha finally spoke. "So have you known David long?" She asked nonchalantly.  
"I guess, why?" Rose replied.  
She shrugged. "Nothing, it's just I'm sure you two have had quite a history."  
Rose just cleared her throat and tugged her hoop earring, blushing. That seemed to confirm Martha's suspicions and she nodded pressing her lips.  
"Have you known David long?" Rose asked pretending to be interested in her sleeve. She shrugged. "Not really, about two years, I say."  
"Are you…together?" Rose asked reluctantly. Martha shook her head. "We're just friends. David's very focused on his work. He's very hands-on around here." She replied.  
Rose suppressed a smile. "Mm, tell me about it." She accidentally blurted out. Martha smiled politely and changed the subject. "So are you looking forward to volunteering here?"  
"Yeah, I really am. I mean if it wasn't for a children's hospital my little brother Tony wouldn't be here." She said softly. Martha just nodded and they walked past some of the rooms and treatment areas. Rose saw the kids being entertained by Doctors and nurses some during their medical treatments. It was so unique; she had never seen like that before.  
Rose paused and watched a female Doctor do magic tricks for a young patient as they were getting a shot. "That's amazing! I wish my Doctor did that." She scoffed.  
Martha smiled. "David believes if a child has to come to hospital then their stay should be as pleasant as possible. He really just wants to see them happy and at ease…no matter what they're facing." Her tone becoming sad.  
Rose continued to watch she felt a lump in her throat. Some of the kids were very ill with tubes and I.V's in their arms but they were smiling and their eyes shined. Martha noticed Rose's eyes glazed over. She placed her hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" She asked concerned.  
Rose nodded folding her arms. "Yeah, it's just you see this on T.V or in newspapers but it's…so different when you see it in real life it…" Her sentence trailed.  
She sighed heavily. "I know. It doesn't get any easier no matter how many times you experience it."  
Just then they heard David's voice. "So how is everything going?"  
Rose nodded. "Fine, I can't wait to start volunteering." He smiled. "Brilliant! Uh, Martha, I need to speak to Rose for a minute."  
She smiled softly. "Sure, I've got to help Rory with the medicine rounds, anyway."  
David nodded glancing down at his folder neither noticing the sad yet loving look Martha was giving him. She then smiled politely at Rose before hurrying down the hall.  
He sighed and looked at Rose. "So when do you think you can come in?" "Uh, I'm working on a manuscript, right now but whatever time is good for you." Rose shrugged. "Okay, how about tomorrow morning at 8:00?" David suggested. She nodded. "Sure, I'll be here."  
He gave a small sad smile. "Yeah, well, we'll see." David replied before leaving. Once again his words stung. Rose watched him walk away feeling deflated, hoping she hadn't made a mistake by coming here.


	8. Flashback: Scary Movie

Rose was waiting nervously outside the movie theater dreading the film they were going to see. She had listened to her friend Jack's advice about making David happy and told him she wanted to see Fright Night, a movie he was interested in.  
Just one problem, she hated horror movies especially eighties horror films. Rose was now having second thoughts and was unsure how to tell him when suddenly David's voice broke into her thoughts. "Hey!" He grinned kissing her cheek. She forced a smile. "Hi," Rose glanced down and noticed he was still wearing the bracelet she made him. "You've still got the bracelet I made."  
He smiled. "Of course I do, I wear it all the time!" Her heart melted at his comment.  
As they waited in line at the ticket counter she was losing her nerve and she glanced at him wondering if it was too late to see something else.  
"Looking forward to seeing this movie?" Rose asked. He nodded. "Yeah, can't wait!" David grinned. She sighed. David did look excited there was no way she could tell him she didn't want to see this thing, now.  
He noticed her bothered expression. "You alright?' David asked concerned. She gave a weak smile. "Yeah, why?"  
David sighed. "Well, I was kind of surprised when you told me you wanted to see this. I hear it's pretty scary." Rose scoffed. "Oh, it's just a movie." He shrugged. "Okay, if you're sure."  
She assured him she was fine and they went into the theater. Rose sat there and glanced over at David who smiled at her just before the lights went dim and the scary intro music started. She sighed and braced herself while silently praying to get through this.  
During the movie David watched semi-impressed but kept noticing Rose shifting in her seat anxiously and looking away. "You okay?" He whispered. She just nodded. He wasn't totally convinced but continued watching anyway. Finally Rose couldn't take it; the gore, the blood it was too much.  
She grabbed her jacket and dashed out the theater despite David calling out to her. Once outside Rose knelt on the sidewalk embarrassed and mentally kicking herself for running off like that.  
Then she felt David's arm wrap around her shoulders. "Hey, you okay?" "I'm sorry." She choked standing up. He shrugged standing beside her. "For what?" "For leaving like that and making you miss the movie." She replied sniffing. He scoffed. "Ah, wasn't that great besides it's no fun if you're not there."  
Rose just smiled slightly. "Anyway I care more about you then some daft old horror film," David said gently rubbing her knuckles. "You hate scary movies, huh?" He said smiling softly at her.  
She looked up at those warm brown eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I-I only said I wanted to see Fright Night because you wanted to," Rose wiped her eyes. "My cousin had a boyfriend that used to act out horror films and try to scare me when I was little so ever since I've tried to avoid them."  
"Oh, Rosie, why didn't you just tell me?" He asked. She shrugged. "Well, I make you sit through all the movies I want to see. I just wanted to see what you wanted for a change."  
David smirked. "I appreciate it but you didn't have to." Rose glanced at him. "I thought it'd might make you happy." He tucked a loose strand of her blond hair behind her ear making her shiver. "You make me happy." She smiled. "Oh, yeah?" He kissed her nose. "Yeah."  
Rose smiled tugging her earring shyly. "I swear you always give me another reason why I fell for you." David gave a dramatic sniff. "Well, I do have that effect." She giggled. "No ego, huh?" Rose teased. He just smiled gently touching her chin. "That's much better I'd rather see you smile than cry." Rose blushed resting her forehead against his. "Feeling better?" He asked.  
She nodded. "Yeah but I guess the date's over." He shrugged. "Well, maybe not." Rose looked at him curious. "What do you mean?" He gave a coy smile kissing her hand. "Tell me your favorite movie, any movie."  
"Why?" She asked. He scoffed. "Come on just tell me." Rose sighed and whispered in his ear. David smirked slightly. "Ooh, Titanic a romantic tearjerker," He grinned touching her cheek. "Excellent choice." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out some money. "Take this and go back inside and purchase whatever snacks you want."  
Rose gave him a look. "What are you planning?" He smiled. "Meet me at the lakeside in ten minutes, okay?" She nodded but before she could ask questions he gave her a quick kiss before dashing off.  
A few minutes later Rose arrived with a small paper sack of candy at the lake her eyes widen. Somehow David transformed the area; the oak trees had clear stringed lights' hanging from the branches, a huge picnic blanket was spread across the grass and a projection screen was up along with some small film equipment and a single long stem rose lay on the blanket along with a small cooler of bottle waters and sodas.  
"Hi!" She heard David behind her. Rose turned and saw David standing there smiling. "What'd do you think?" She shook her head in disbelief. "It's amazing," She looked around in awe. "How were you able to do this?" Rose asked.  
He shrugged. "I've got a cousin who's a big movie buff." "You did all this for me?" She asked. He came closer and took her hand. "Well, you sat through my scary movie so I wanted to do something for you." Rose smiled. She couldn't believe anyone like him could ever exist.  
"Come on." He said leading her to the blanket.  
David started the movie and they sat on the blanket. Rose felt his arms wrap around her and he kissed her temple. During the movie she glanced at him. "This is nice."  
He smiled. "I'm glad you like it." "Do you regret missing that movie?" Rose asked. He shook his head. "Nah, I just regret making you sit through it," David pulled her closer. "And to be honest it was scary."  
She sighed. "Yeah," Rose looked at him. "Let's not do that again, yeah?" He nodded. "Deal." "Unless you can plan this again." She smirked.  
David smiled and kissed her tenderly a few times before returning to the movie and soon the images of the horror film faded from Rose's memory.


	9. Chapter 9

Amy was propped up on the couch doing homework when she heard the door open and David walking in. She didn't think much about it after all it was five o'clock but she noticed he was standing there with his arms folded staring at her looking annoyed.  
She sighed removing her glasses. "Yes?" David scoffed. "I know there must be some sort of logic some reasoning inside your mind on why you enjoy torturing me." "Well, other than you being my older brother." Amy smirked. David wasn't laughing. She groaned. "Okay, what is it?"  
He bit the inside of his cheek. "You told her about the hospital needing volunteers, didn't you?" She looked at him waving her hand. "Uh, would you mind using some more nouns, verbs, adjectives, maybe?" David sighed heavily. "I got a visit from Rose Tyler, today and I know that was because of you."  
"Well, yeah," She replied simply. "You said you needed volunteers so I tried to help." He nodded briefly pinching the bridge of his nose. "Uh, huh, well, prior to your help everyone heard you on speaker phone and your lovely exaggeration of my poor bleeding heart." David mocked placing his hands over his chest.  
Amy closed her book frustrated. "What was I supposed to do? You were upset. I had to check on you," She walked over to the bookcase to put it away. "Anyway what's your problem?"  
David scoffed. "Because of you I spent the whole day avoiding pitiful stares and snickers and now I have to deal with Rose Tyler as well," He folded his arms. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" "Well, to be honest I'm glad. I think Rose is nice." She replied with a shrug.  
"How can you say that?" He exclaimed in disbelief. She tapped her fingers rhythmically along the oak bookshelf. "David, when are you going to just admit that you still love Rose?"  
"I don't." He protested brushing past her loosening his tie. "Oh and you wear that bracelet as a fashion statement, then?" She replied sarcastically pointing at his wrist.  
David scowled lowering his eyes. "It's in a knot." Amy chuckled unconvinced. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll believe it." She started walking away but he followed her. "Don't take that disrespectful tone with me young lady." He scolded standing in the hallway.  
Amy turned and shot him a look. "News flash, you're my brother not dad!" She said harsher than she meant striking a nerve.  
"Damn near enough," He remarked pointing at her. "Don't you forget that I have been the one raising you since the day they died so don't try that crap with me, Amelia Pond!" David shot back.  
She looked at him stunned like he was a complete stranger. "What's happened to you?" Amy replied quickly brushing past him slamming her bedroom door. He leaned back against the wall removing his glasses. "Yeah, that went well." He muttered.  
Meanwhile Rose was pacing the floor of her living room working on some writing notes when the door knocked. She sighed placing the notepad down and went to answer. "Who is it?" She called. "Guess who?" A friendly male American accent answered back.  
"Jack?" She grinned opening the door. "Rosie!" He smiled hugging her briefly lifting her off the floor.  
"Jack, what are you doing here?" She smiled letting her old friend inside. He shrugged. "Well, I tried calling earlier but you didn't answer so I thought stop by." "Yeah, I was out volunteering." She replied offering him a seat on the couch.  
Jack nodded impressed. "Well, look at you! Where were you volunteering?" "Oh, a children's hospital." She replied casually. He looked at her funny. "Okay, uh, last I checked you hated hospitals."  
Rose suppressed a smile. "Well, I know but I actually like it there." Jack shrugged. "As long you're happy," He gently tapped her arm. "So how do you like it here?"  
"It's nice, in fact I found an old friend living just upstairs." She smiled shyly. "Oh, who?" He asked.  
"David. He's here, he's really here. He's a Doctor, now and" Rose rambled excitedly. Jack stopped her. "David? David Pond? The same hot Scottish guy with the glasses whose heart you broke, that David?"  
She rolled her eyes and grunted. "Yeah and thanks for that reminder." Jack shrugged innocently. "Hey, that's according to you. So how did you find out he was living upstairs?" She shrugged picking a loose thread on the couch. "I don't know I just did..." Her sentence trailed.  
Jack frowned noticing she looked sad. "What is it, huh Rosie?" She shook her head. "Everything's been such a mess since finding David, again." Rose said softly.  
"What do you mean?" Jack asked concerned. Rose shrugged. "I don't know, I've always dreamed about finding him again, you know? Seeing his smile, looking into his eyes and hearing his voice, again," She lowered her gaze while tugging her earring. "Unfortunately, our reunion didn't go very well. He's still so hurt."  
"Not that I blame him." Rose added sniffing.  
He smirked. "Hey, does any reunion with an ex ever go well?"  
She smiled a little. "But he's still wearing the bracelet I made him that has to mean something, right? I mean am I an idiot to believe maybe I could have a second chance with him?"  
Jack shrugged. "Suppose not but you have to earn his trust, first." She sighed. "Yeah, but I'm not sure which will be harder, earning his trust back or getting him to talk to me like I'm not the bad guy."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning David was getting ready to leave for work. He stood outside Amy's door, they hadn't spoken since yesterday but he wanted to put some effort in ending this mess.  
"Amy, I'm getting ready to go," He said to a closed door. After a period of silence David sighed leaning against the door frame. "Okay, have a good day at school and think about what you want for dinner tonight…and why am I talking to a door?" He muttered.  
He turned to leave just as the door opened and Amy slowly stepped out. She saw his shoulders slumped and felt bad for how she had acted. "Hey, David?" Amy called out.  
He paused and looked at her. "Yeah?"  
Amy sighed tugging at her watch strap. "Um, your bracelet makes a very nice fashion statement." She said softly glancing up at him hoping he'd forgive her.  
Then he smiled. "I love you, too ginger." She went up to him and hugged him tight. "I do appreciate what you do for me." Amy said slowly pulling away.  
David shoved his hands in his pockets. "I know and I do act like more like a dad than a brother sometimes and I'm sorry." Amy shook her head. "It's okay I know you're stressed out especially about little Casey," "At least you care about me." She shrugged.  
He smiled at his little sister and gently tapped her arm. "Listen, why don't we do something this weekend?"  
Amy grinned. "Really?" David nodded. "Yeah and I promise to act like an annoying big brother, too." He teased. "Oh, so you'll just act like your old self?" She joked back.  
"Oi'," He smirked gently tapping her nose making her smile. "So are we good?" David asked hopeful.  
"Depends can I borrow the car?" She teased. David gave her a playful look. "Don't push it, ginger." She shrugged. "Can't blame me for trying." He smiled at her before hugging her again then left for work.  
When David got to the hospital he stopped by the front desk and was greeted by the receptionist Clara. "Morning, Clara." David said grabbing a piece candy and the hospital schedule. He leaned against the desk looking through it.  
"Morning." Clara scowled. "What I do?" He asked. "I wish you'd stop taking candy from my desk." She sighed. "How do you know it's me?" David replied. " She gave him a look. "Please, I've always known it's you."  
David shrugged. "Well, stop having better candy than me and maybe I will." He joked. She smirked taking the folder from him and lightly hitting him with it prompting him to duck.  
"Oi'!" He grinned then continued looking through the folder. "Listen, is Matt anywhere? I need to talk to him about Timmy Jones. It's looking like he's ready to be discharged." He said handing it back to her.  
"Really?" She smiled. "Yep, thanks to your boyfriend he's made some incredible progress." He smiled. "That's great! Matt will be so pleased!" Clara exclaimed. David nodded. "Good so where is he?"  
Clara shrugged. "I don't know last I saw him he was heading to the auditorium." He frowned. "He's not supposed to go there only interns and volunteers are." "Well, I can go get him." She offered. "Thanks, I've got medicine updates to do with Mickey. Just tell him I need to see him when you find him." He asked.  
Clara nodded and asked a free nurse to watch the desk while she was gone and left.  
Later Rose showed up at the hospital auditorium where an intern named Rory was waiting for her. "Hi!" She smiled. "Hi, you must be Rose Tyler, I'm Rory, glad you could make it!" He replied shaking her hand. Rose nodded. "Thanks so what can I do?"  
"Well, some of our patients need help coloring decorations later." He replied.  
Rose smiled. "Okay, that sounds like fun!" Rory nodded smiling. "Yeah it is the kids love it! It's great," "Then maybe you could help Corey, over there hang them up but first could help him hang up the banner?" He added.  
Rose nodded. "Sure, sounds good!" He smiled. "Great, I'll come by later and help ya', okay?"  
She smiled at him and went to the nearest table to help set up the supplies.  
Matt wandered inside the busy auditorium; he had hoped Rose Tyler, his favorite author would be here by now. He searched around before spotting her on a step ladder helping Corey hang up the banner. Matt had to admit she was really pretty.  
He straightened his doctor's coat then walked over to her nervously. "Hi!" He said. Rose briefly glanced over her shoulder. "Oh, hello."  
"You're Rose Tyler, aren't you?" He grinned. She hopped down from the step ladder. "Yeah, that's me and you are?"  
"I'm Dr. Matt Smith. I'm a huge fan of yours!" He gushed.  
Rose smiled. "Well, thank you." "I mean your work is amazing especially your last book." He replied. She blushed slightly reaching past him for another push pin. "That's very kind." "Of, course I read your books all the time." He admitted.  
She smiled tugging her earring. "Well, I'm glad you enjoy them." Matt then gave her a shy smile. "You're very pretty in person," He then blushed. "I'm sorry, I meant-" "It's alright and thank you." Rose replied feeling slightly awkward.  
He smiled coming a little closer towards her. "Uh, it just so happens that I'm interested in writing." Rose could smell his cologne and moved away a little."Are you, now?" She replied pretending to be interested in a box of push pins.  
"Yeah and maybe you could give me some writing lessons, later." Matt asked in a tender and friendly tone leaning up against the wall. She arched her eyebrow. She had feeling he was flirting with her or trying to and though she thought he was nice Rose really wasn't interested.  
Before she could respond a girl could be heard behind him clearing her throat. "Am I interrupting?"  
Matt turned and a petite, medium height brown haired girl stood there with her hands on her hips looking cross. He smiled nervously pulling her close to him. "Oh, this is Clara Oswald, the receptionist. She's my friend."  
"Friend?" She scowled. "Well, girlfriend, I mean," Matt corrected sheepishly. "Clara, this is Rose Tyler, the famous author!"  
Rose smiled. "How do you do?" She extended her hand but Clara didn't shake it.  
Clara folded her arms. "Yes, I've heard of her." She replied unimpressed.  
Rose smile turned awkward. "Great, I would be meeting the jealous girlfriend." She remarked to herself.  
Matt gave a nervous cough. "Um, Clara is a fan, too." She gave him a funny look. "No, I'm not. I like Jane Austin."  
He turned crimson. "Oh, th-that's right. You and Jane Austin are just so similar it g-gets confusing."  
Rose was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Whatever was going on there she wanted nothing to do with. She cleared her throat. "Um, if you'll excuse me I need to get ready to help the kids." She smiled politely walking past them.  
As soon as she was gone Clara glared at him. "What?" Matt said. "I'm your friend?" She scoffed. "Friend, girlfriend it's the same thing," He replied innocently. "I was nervous about meeting Rose Tyler." Matt insisted.  
Clara bit the inside of her cheek and nodded. "Didn't know you were a fan." "What's wrong with that?" He asked. "Nothing, nothing," Clara shrugged. "I hope you enjoy your writing lessons with her, you son of a bitch!" She snapped storming off.  
"Clara? Clara! Clara, wait!" He begged going after her.  
Meanwhile David was walking down the hall with Mickey. "So are you and Amy talking again?" David smiled. "Yep, we're even doing something fun this weekend."  
Mickey grinned. "That's great, what did you two have planned?" He shrugged. "Oh, I thought we go roller blad-" David started to say but was interrupted when Clara quickly brushed past them with Matt chasing after her. "Clara, please! Baby, wait it's not like that!" "Drop dead!" She shouted.  
Mickey scoffed looking at him strangely. "What was that about?" David sighed. "Don't know but apparently I'm running a soap opera instead of a hospital, excuse me." He replied going after them.


	11. Chapter 11

David found Matt outside his office door begging Clara to come out. "Come on Clara, please!" Matt begged. "Go away!" She shouted.  
"What's going on," David sighed trying his door realizing it was locked. "And why is Clara occupying my office?" Before Matt could answer Clara shouted. "Because Matt's a swine!" "I am not!" Matt yelled back.  
David groaned. It was going to be one of those days. "Enough! Now, one at a time please?" He yelled before looking at Matt. "Okay, what happened and what were you doing in the auditorium?"  
Matt shrugged. "I wanted to meet Rose Tyler, she's my favorite author." David bit the inside of his cheek. "You aren't supposed to be down there, you know?"  
He nodded. "I know and I'm sorry." "Tell him about the writing lessons, you creep!" She shouted. David gave him a funny look. "Writing lessons?"  
"It wasn't like that!" He insisted. "Yeah right!" She snapped.  
David sighed and moved him aside and tapped on the door. "Clara? It's me David. Please let me in." There was no answer. "Come on, this daft. Just open the door and let's talk about this, yeah?"  
"No, Matt's out there I can hear him breathing." Clara grumbled.  
David muttered up at the ceiling then glanced over at Matt. "You go do your job and I'll deal with you later." Matt nodded quietly and left.  
As soon as he was gone David returned to the door and said. "Okay, he's gone." It finally opened and he slowly walked inside and found Clara standing near the window with her head down clutching a tissue. He could tell she had been crying.  
"Hi," David said softly sitting at the edge of his desk. "Rough morning, huh?" He handed her the tissue box. She turned glancing at him, her eyes and cheeks were tear stained. "Thank you," She sniffed taking one. "I'm sorry." Clara replied softly.  
"What are you apologizing for?" David asked curious. "Because I know this is silly but I-I can't help it." She replied sniffing.  
He shrugged. "Well, I'm more concerned why my best friend is crying," David tilted his head folding his arms. "Want to tell me what happened?"  
She sighed leaning against the wall tugging her fingers. "I caught Matt hitting on Rose Tyler." David nodded. "Ah, make sense, now. What did he do?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Oh, he just asked her for writing lessons and said she was pretty." He shrugged. "Well, Matt's always been bit of a flirt but it doesn't really mean anything."  
Clara snorted. "Yeah, could've fooled me."  
David sighed. "Clara, Matt loves you. He loves being with you and he talks about you all the time." "Then why did he do this?" She asked looking at him her voice cracking a bit. "Because Matt does stupid things sometimes but he really cares about you." He assured her.  
She swallowed and turned her head. "It still hurts."  
"I know but think about this he wouldn't have run after you like that if he didn't love you, right?" David pointed out.  
"I guess." She shrugged. "Tell you what I'll talk to him if you like." He offered. Clara glanced at him hopeful. "Really, you do that?"  
He nodded. "Sure and in the meantime I really wouldn't worry." "Yeah, how come?" She scoffed. "Because I know how he feels about you. He's crazy about you, Clara," Sitting there David leaned towards her slightly. "Do you really want to end it because of one moment of stupidity?"  
She thought about it then shook her head. "No, not really." He shrugged throwing his hands up. "There ya' go, then."  
Clara smiled at him thoughtfully. "Thanks." "No, problem, I have a teenage sister at home so I think I understand these things." He lightly joked hopping down from his desk.  
Clara smirked making him smile. "That's the smile what I wanted to see and don't worry, okay? Everything will be fine." David said placing his hands on her shoulders.  
Clara glanced up at him and nodded. "Okay." She smiled slightly at him then left his office. Closing the door David leaned against it sighing. "Oh, I'm getting too old for this." He mumbled before returning to work.  
Meanwhile Rose was busy helping the kids color their decorations; it was fun to see their faces light up and to hang up their creations. She had just pinned up another drawing when she noticed a small girl in a wheelchair looking around.  
Despite looking frail she was a beautiful little girl; she had wide sparkling green eyes and a slim figure, her hair was almost gone except for the dark patch on her head.  
Rose slowly approached her. "Excuse me?" She looked at Rose but didn't speak and she seemed slightly scared. It was obvious she was shy.  
"Hi, I'm Rose, are looking for someone?" She smiled crouching down in front of her. "Hi, have you seen Dr. David?" She asked softly. Rose shook her head. "No, I haven't."  
She frowned clutching her paper. "He wasn't in his office. I wanted to show him my picture." "Well, you're welcome to wait for him if you like." She smiled. The girl shook her head. "I can't. I'm really not supposed to be here cause' I'm so sick."  
Rose scoffed. "Oh, it's okay. I'll explain everything to the Doctors or nurses."  
The girl still wasn't sure. "I'll help if you draw another picture for him if you like." Rose offered. The little girl smiled. "Really?"  
"Sure but what's your name, sweetheart?" She asked. "I'm Casey." She smiled.  
"Well, Casey let's make that picture, yeah?" Rose replied. Casey nodded and wheeled herself to the table and Rose began helping her make her drawing.  
David was back in his office after visiting with patients. He was still recovering from this morning's drama and had just sat down at his desk when there was a knock on the door. He groaned. "Now what?" He wondered.  
"Come in!" David called out. The door opened and Martha walked in. "Hi!" "Hello." He muttered. She frowned noticing how worn out he looked. "You looked terrible." David rolled his eyes. "Thanks, you're too kind," He remarked sarcastically. "Now that critique's over what is it?" David asked leaning back in his chair.  
She smirked. "Casey's escaped again. I think she was looking for you." He shrugged swinging side to side. "Okay, I'll just wait for her." Martha leaned against the door frame folding her arms. "Well, last I saw her she was drawing but she and her picture are gone and Rory just saw her heading to the auditorium."  
David smiled. "Bless her heart she probably thinks I'm there." He sighed standing up. "I'll go get her." David said leaving his office. Martha stood there by the door smiling at him.  
Soon David walked into the auditorium glancing around at the progress and found Casey coloring with Rose. She looked like she was having fun laughing and talking with Rose and the other kids and interns. He suppressed a smile. He loved seeing Casey happy. David glanced at Rose and how well she interacted with her; he wasn't surprised he always knew she was good with kids.  
He quietly approached the table from behind. "So there's the little escape artist." David said surprising Rose. She spun around and blushed. "Oh, hi, I can explain I was just helping her color."  
He nodded looking at the scattered crayons. "I see that." He glanced over at Casey. "Hi, there." "Hi." She said softly. He knelt beside her. "Dr. Martha said you weren't in your room." Rose noticed his tone was gentle but concerned.  
Casey nodded. "I know I'm sorry." "Can I ask why?" David replied curious.  
"I wanted to show you my drawing." She replied. His expression was unreadable and Rose was slightly worried he'd scold her instead he smiled. "Oh, can I see?" He asked excitedly.  
Casey nodded eagerly handing it to him. David studied the picture of a stick man wearing a white coat and spiky brown hair surrounded by trees and flowers. "Is that me?" He smirked. She smiled. "Uh, huh!"  
He grinned. "It's great," He then made a face. "Oh, if my hair's that tall I better get a haircut, huh?"  
Rose suppressed a smirk. This was too cute.  
She giggled. "Yeah, sorry about that." David smiled. "Don't be I love it!" She beamed. "Miss. Rose helped me!" He briefly glanced at Rose and nodded politely. "Thank you." Rose just nodded tugging her earring feeling slightly hurt by his response. "Never changes." She thought bitterly to herself.  
Casey then looked at him nervously. "Am I in trouble for leaving my room?"  
David scoffed. "You, never! In fact I think we need more decorators."  
"Really?" She smiled. "Absolutely!" He grinned. "Will you help me?" She asked. He sighed. "Sure, I've got a few minutes." Casey grinned as he wheeled her to another table. Rose stood by and smiled watching them. David reminded her of how he was when he met Tony.  
"They're quite a pair, aren't they?" She heard Martha say behind her. Rose turned and smiled. "Hi," She said. "What brings you here?" Rose asked.  
"Oh, I'm just bringing back my patient from taking his medicine," Martha replied folding her arms. "Plus I love watching them."  
"Yeah, Casey's very attached to David." Rose said thoughtfully. She nodded. "Yeah, she's quite fond of him, they enjoy each other so much," Martha said softly. "I just hope someone's there for him when she leaves."  
"Is she being discharged?" Rose asked. She swallowed shaking her head. "She's dying, Rose." Martha replied her voice cracking slightly. Rose's eyes widen in disbelief and shock as she looked back at this wonderful little girl.


	12. Chapter 12

David glanced up at the blue afternoon sky letting the breeze soothe him as he slowly swung back and forth on the swing of the children's hospital playground, his favorite place to go when he needed a break.  
He was twirling a dandelion in-between his fingers when Rose's voice break into his thoughts. "David?" She said coming towards him. He glanced at her. "Hi."  
"Hi, I was looking for ya'," She smiled. "May I?" Rose asked. "Sure, it's a free playground." He replied simply.  
Rose sat in a swing beside him. "Remember when we used do to this?" David nodded. "Yeah, I remember." "We used to have fun, yeah?" She smiled. He smiled slightly. "Yeah, we used to go to that park after those dinners with your family." "Mum, really liked you, you know?" Rose replied thoughtfully.  
He shrugged. "Well, she's a nice lady but god she was a horrible cook!" David groaned making Rose giggle. "I did warn you." She pointed out. He let out a chuckle. "Yeah, you did."  
"Was that a laugh?" Rose lightly teased. He smiled a little and shrugged. "Suppose it was."  
She studied his handsome profile almost getting lost in him before shaking her head and refocusing. Rose sighed tugging her earring. "Listen, I'm sorry about that thing with Matt and Clara. I swear I wasn't trying to cause trouble."  
David waved his hand as if brushing it off. "Ah, don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault." "I just hope you'll come back. The kids really like you." He said sincerely.  
She smiled. "Sure, I love to." "Brilliant!" He nodded satisfied. Rose then looked at him strangely. "Just curious what is up with Matt, anyway? He seems a bit..." "Awkward?" David finished for her smirking. "Well, yeah." Rose admitted snickering.  
He smiled. "Well, Matt's a nice bloke he's just a bit of a flirt."  
Rose nodded. "How long have you known him?" He thought about it a second. "Since our first year of medical school, I used to date his cousin." She looked at him surprised. "You've dated?"  
"Is that a problem?" David asked shrugging. Rose shook her head "No, it's fine." She forced a smile even though she felt her heart breaking still she broke his heart first so she really couldn't blame him for dating other girls.  
He sighed letting the flower fall to the ground. "So other than trips down memory lane what's on your mind?"  
"Rose glanced at her fingers nervously. "Well, I was wondering about Casey." "What about her?" He replied softly. "Is it true? Is Casey dying?" She asked fearing his answer. David didn't respond but his silence said everything.  
She nodded quietly. "Does she know?" He shot her a look. "Not something you can really hide from someone is it?" "It was a proper question." Rose replied defensive. "Sorry. Yes she does." He replied sadly turning his head away.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Rose asked.  
He shrugged. "Are you a Doctor?" "No but-" She started to answer. "Then there was no need to tell you." David interjected standing from the swing. Rose watched him walk over to the end of the swing set and leaned against it.  
He could feel her staring at him concerned and briefly glanced at her wishing she'd let this go. He really didn't feel like talking about this.  
David sighed. "You are aware you can go home, now? You can come back tomorrow, you know?" Rose looked at him defiant. "No, I'm not going."  
Somehow he wasn't surprised and he shook his head scoffing. "Blimey, you're still the most stubborn woman I've ever met." Rose shrugged standing up and went beside him. "In this case I'll take that as a compliment."  
He grunted and stared down at his shoes in silence. "Please talk to me." Rose begged. "Why? You already know." He said slightly annoyed. "But why didn't you tell me? I could've helped." Rose asked shaking her head.  
David folded his arms and looked at her. "Because it wasn't any of your business and it still isn't." She nodded. "Fine, I get that I just want to be there for you."  
"What for?" He scoffed loudly. "Because I care," She replied. "And it might help you feel better to talk about it." Rose pointed out.  
David chuckled harshly folding his arms. "Will it? Will it really, Rose?" She could hear his voice cracking slightly.  
"Yes because I know it hurts and I don't want to you to be alone." She replied.  
"Why, I was alone when my parents died." He remarked. David shook his head. "I'm sorry but I'm not talking about this with you or anyone else."  
"Why not?" She said. "Because it hurts!" He snapped. Rose looked at him taken aback by his tone. He sighed softening his voice. "I'm sorry. I know you mean well but I would prefer to be left alone," David lowered his gaze. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said softly.  
He looked like he was going to cry. She desperately wanted to beg and shout at him to please let her in his heart, again and let her hold him instead Rose just nodded giving a small smile and slowly walked away.  
As soon as she was gone David removed his glasses and wept quietly in his hands.


	13. Flashback: Meeting The Parents

"So this David person is a medical student?" Rose's dad Pete said confused as he struggled with his tie. Rose smirked helping him. "No, dad, David's still in high school he's just taking courses for an internship.  
"He sounds like a poopy head." Her three year-old brother Tony grumbled. Rose shot him a glare. "Watch it." He stuck his tongue out at her as he stomped to the living room.  
"Knock it off, you two." Jackie replied briefly checking her image in the hall mirror. Rose leaned back against the wall and sighed wondering if she had a huge mistake inviting him over. Just then the door knocked. "Could someone get that, please?" Jackie called from the kitchen.  
"I will!" Tony exclaimed. "Oh, no, you don't!" Rose panicked running after him but Tony made to the door first and saw David standing there. "Hi, I'm David is this the Tyler residence?"  
The three year-old scowled. "You're a giant!" He shouted slamming the door. "Tony!" Rose hissed moving him aside opening it again. "Hi!" She said as nonchalant as she could. "Hi, I take it that's Tony?" He replied glancing at the little blond haired boy being scolded by Pete.  
She nodded. "Yeah, he's a bit of a pest." "I heard that!" He yelled. David smirked walking inside. "No, problem I have a little sister."  
Rose smiled and introduced him to her parents. "Mum, dad this is David." "Nice to meet you both." He smiled. Pete grinned and shook his hand but Jackie eyed him up and down in his jeans and leather jacket skeptically before shaking his hand.  
"Nice to meet you, too. Dinner will be ready soon." Jackie said and left with Pete to the kitchen.  
Rose heard them both muttering making her worried but David seemed unfazed. "Lovely place you have here." He said looking around the posh room and peering at the exotic house plants.  
"Thanks, it's our summer home." Rose replied semi-worried. He noticed she seemed bothered. "You alright?"  
She sighed. "A bit worried." "Ah, everything will turn out. The night is still young, right?" He replied as they walked into the living room. Rose nodded but didn't feel very optimistic. They found Tony playing with his toy car. David slowly approached him attempting to win him over. "Hi, you must Tony."  
He looked up at him frowning. "I don't like Doctors!" "You think I'm a Doctor?" He asked. "Yes and Doctors have cooties!" Tony snapped. Rose wanted to hide but David knelt on the floor and gasped. "I look like a Doctor? Oh, dear! I need to fix that." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a clown nose and stuck it on. "There any better?" David asked grinning.  
Tony giggled. "You look daft." "Better to look silly than look like a Doctor, right?" He replied simply. Tony just shrugged his shoulder. He nudged his arm. "You know, I don't like Doctors either."  
He looked at him like he had two heads. "You don't?" David shook his head. "Nah can't stand them." "So why do you want to be one?" He asked. David shrugged. "Don't know maybe I want to be the kind of Doctor that people want to go to… and between you and me I stink at basketball." He smirked making Tony smile.  
"Listen, I got you a clown nose." David said.  
"Yeah?" He smiled. "Yeah just let me get it." David said reaching into his pockets pulling out small random toys. "Hang on a minute." He assured Tony who was grinning even Rose suppressed from laughing as he pulled out toy cars, a small rag doll, a couple of marbles. "Where did all that come from?" Rose asked.  
He shrugged. "I told you I have a little sister." David took out a small slinky before pulling out a clown nose and placing it on Tony's nose.  
"There told you I find it!" He announced happily. "Do you have something for me?" Rose asked shyly. He shrugged. "Yeah, I might something but I'll have to pull it out of thin air." She smirked. "Well, this I have to see."  
David wiggled his eyebrows and did a motion with his hand before pulling out a flower from behind his ear. "Here, it's not a clown nose but it'll have to do for now." He smiled handing it to her. Rose blushed. "Thanks." She smiled.  
"Dinner's ready!" Jackie called. They all went to the dining room. After sitting down at the white table cloth covered table with candles and square plates Rose leaned over to David and whispered. "Hope you're ready for this." "What do you mean?" He asked. "Mum's not exactly the best cook." She warned.  
He waved his hand. "Ah, I'm sure it'll be fine." "Wanna bet?" She scoffed. "Hope you're hungry!" Jackie said walking in with a casserole dish. "What are we having Mrs. Tyler?" David smiled. "Well, when Rose told me you were Scottish I looked through every cookbook and I made you a Haggis dish!" She said proudly unveiling the dish.  
David swallowed and his eyes widen at a lumpy textured green and beige mess. "Eat up!" Jackie smiled serving everyone. He gave her a weak smile. "Told ya'." Rose remarked. "Clever clogs." He grunted. After debating whether to pick up a spoon or a fork it dawned on him he actually had to eat this.  
Jackie noticed his hesitancy. "Something wrong, David?" He shook his head. "No, mam it looks delicious." "Then why aren't you eating it?" She asked sounding suspicious.  
David smiled nervously. He didn't want to hurt Jackie's feeling s so sighing heavily he quickly swallowed a bite full. He forced a smile despite the stuff tasting like orange rinds and crusted meat. "It's really good, Mrs. Tyler." Jackie grinned. "Really?" He gave a reluctant nod and swallowed. "Yes and I would love the recipe."  
Pete turned his head suppressing a smirk. Jackie smiled. "You see, somebody loves my cooking."  
David gave a queasy smile before Rose leaned over and said softly in his ear. "You're wonderful, you know that?" He looked at her and she smiled at him easing his stomach.  
After dinner David and Rose walked to the playground for some fresh air. "How's your stomach?" She asked as they sat on the swing set. David shrugged. "It'll be alright." Rose held his hand. "You made her very happy." "Well, that's something, isn't it?" He smiled.  
"But you're going to have to do it every time you stop by." Rose pointed out. David closed his eyes groaning. "Oh, great!" "Aw, poor baby." She lightly teased.  
He sighed. "I swear the things that I do to be with you…" Rose smiled and silenced him with a soft kiss while caressing the side of his face. "Are completely worth it." He finished after the kiss. He smiled gently rubbing her chin.  
After a few minutes she asked."How about we get some chips?" He nodded. "Yeah, I'm starving!" He exclaimed making her giggle. They held hands and walked to the nearest chip shop.


	14. Chapter 14

Rose sighed heavily looking inside her cluttered coat closet; she was not looking forward to cleaning it out especially on a beautiful Saturday. She was about to get started when her doorbell rang. "Bloody fantastic." She groaned stepping over some small boxes and walking to the door.  
"Yeah?" She called out pulling up the sleeves of her favorite grey sweat shirt.  
"It's David."  
"David?" She muttered. Rose quickly opened the door.  
"Hi." He smiled politely.  
"Uh, hi, what brings you here?" Rose asked surprised. It took a minute to realize he was wearing blue jeans and a black graphic t-shirt and tennis shoes instead of his usual suit and tie.  
David reached into his pocket pulling out a piece of paper. "Just wanted to give you next week's volunteering schedule."  
"Thanks." She smiled slightly disappointed he wasn't staying longer. "No problem just let me know on Monday if you need to change any days." He replied. Rose glanced at it nodding. "I think it'll work."  
"Brilliant." He smiled.  
She tried hard not to stare at him. He looked really good and she had to admit it made her knees weak to see him dressed the way he used to.  
"Something wrong?" He asked concerned.  
Rose shook her head. "No, it's just I'm not used to seeing you dressed like that." He briefly glanced at his clothes and shrugged. "What, this? I always dress like this on my days off."  
"Oh, it's your day off?" She asked. "Yeah, me and Amy are going rollerblading." He smiled. "Sounds nice," Rose nodded smiling. "Well, I won't keep you, then."  
He scoffed. "Ah, it's okay, I'm actually waiting for her. She's out shopping with Rory, right now." Rose smiled slightly as she saw an opportunity to spend some time with him. "Well, would you like to wait in here?"  
David arched his eyebrow.  
Rose cleared her throat. "I mean if you want to, I'm doing some cleaning but you're welcome inside, if you like." She quickly added. David nodded. "Okay, sure." He said walking inside. "Oh, this is nice." He commented looking around.  
"Yeah, now that I've finally gotten rid of the boxes," She sighed. "Now, I just have to deal with my coat closet." "Do you need any help?" David asked glancing at a glass horse figurine on the end table.  
"Yeah, could you reach up the top shelf for me and get that shoe box for me?" Rose pointed upward in the crowded closet. David looked up and smirked. "How did you get it up there?"  
Rose sighed. "I didn't. The moving man just happened to be taller than me and put it up there and now I can't reach it." "I think he did it to annoy me." She grunted. David smirked. "Hang on." He effortlessly reached up taking the box down for her.  
"Show off." Rose teased. "Jealous, are we?" He dramatically sniffed stretching himself to appear taller. She lightly slapped his stomach prompting him to playfully stick his tongue out making her giggle. He suppressed a smile he had forgotten how pretty her eyes sparkled when she laughed, he had forgotten how pretty her eyes were, period.  
He then quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts and glanced down at the small box. "So what's in that?" Rose shrugged. "Don't know but it's been driving me crazy."  
David looked at her curious. "Why?" "Well, it's like when somebody puts a present up way high where you can see it but can't reach it, you know? I mean it drives ya' bonkers till ya' know what's inside." Rose replied leaning against the back of the couch.  
She smirked sheepishly. "I sound silly don't I?" David shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I think that's very logical." She sighed. "So let's find out what's in here, yeah?" "I know I can't stand the suspense." He joked.  
Rose smirked as he went beside her and watched her opened the box. Then her face turned pale as a bunch of sexy old Polaroids of her and David were staring at them.  
Rose could feel David's eyes glaring at her. She wanted to hide.  
The pictures were taken on a rainy afternoon in David's parents lavish screened porch. Originally they were just going to hang out there; he was going to study for a medical test while she worked on some bracelets but then she found his parents forgotten Polaroid camera. At first she was going to take pictures of the beautiful lakeside area as soon as the rain stopped but for whatever reason Rose thought it would be fun to take a racy photo of David.  
But David expressed concerned about the photo being discovered so she promised if he agreed to just one picture she would immediately get rid of it but what started as a simple picture of him without his shirt quickly became several photos of both of them nearly naked. Rose promised to burn the pictures that night but instead here they were in her hands and David was looking at her very hurt.  
"I thought you burned those." David swallowed. Rose was so ashamed and didn't know how to explain herself. "I-I guess I didn't."  
He gave her a look. "Apparently." "I'm sorry. I completely forgot about them." She said closing the box. "How could you forget that?" He bit out gesturing at the box with his hands. "I only did that cause' you promised to get rid of them."  
Rose groaned. "I know but I must have forgotten."  
"Dear god, Rose how many people have seen those?" He said briefly covering his eyes completely mortified. "No one saw these, I swear." She insisted. David scoffed at her folding his arms. "Just like you always "swore" I had enough gas in my car when I took you out on Friday nights?"  
His words stung. He didn't believe her. Rose glared at him. "Would it kill you to stop insulting me all the damn time? I'm sorry I still have these bloody photos but I swear nobody saw them," She protested looking at him hurt. "I had too much respect for you to ever let that happen and you know it!"  
David lowered his eyes and sighed feeling guilty. "Alright, I'm sorry," "Maybe I have been unfair. It was probably just an accident, it's not uncommon for people to forget things and yes, you have always shown me respect and I should be showing you the same." He said sincerely.  
"Thank you." She said softly. "And I promise to burn these right away." Rose said. David sighed heavily. "Don't worry about it, I know you will. I trust you." "Thanks." She muttered. Rose just stood there with her back turned feeling deflated. Once again she had blown it with David.  
After a minute of awkward silence he saw no reason to stay there longer and checked his watch. "Well, I better go."  
She nodded quietly and walked him to the door. "David?" She said. "Yeah?" He replied opening the door. "I'm sorry I forgot these pictures of us," She shook her head. "I'm sorry we even did it." She said regretfully.  
He shrugged. "No need to apologize. We were just young and bold I guess." "Yeah, I suppose," Rose said softly then glanced at him. "Just so you know I never took those photos to embarrass you. They were special to me."  
He sighed. "I know and I never said you were trying to embarrass me and I was never trying to embarrass you and it was special, I'll admit it but if you don't mind I'd like to forget this humiliating chapter of my life, okay?" David remarked still bothered by it.  
She nodded. "Fair enough." David gave a small smile. "Well, I'll see ya' Monday." He said softly before walking away.  
"Ha, I beat you!" Amy declared after they had roller-bladed down the park and stopping by a wood bench smiling and laughing. "Did not! I let you win." He jokingly whined.  
She patted his shoulder giving a mock pout. "Of course you did." David rolled his eyes but smiled. He loved skating ever since he was a kid. It was one of the few things he and Amy could bond over but after becoming a doctor he didn't get many chances to do this.  
Amy started re-tightening the straps on her skates when she noticed David looking distracted. "Something wrong?" She asked. He shrugged. "What makes you think something's wrong? I'm just waiting on you."  
Amy gave him a sarcastic look. "Oh, it's only because you're my brother that's all." He smirked sitting down. "Clever clogs." "So what's up?" Amy asked sitting beside him. David sighed handing her a bottle of water before opening his. "I saw Rose, today."  
"Oh?" She said slightly surprised. He took a sip of water. "Yeah, I was giving her the volunteering schedule and she needed some help getting a box from a high shelf." David explained.  
"So what happened?" She asked. "It was a box of embarrassing photos." He muttered. Amy shrugged. "Okay, so?" He scoffed. "So they were racy photos of us that she promised to burn but forgot to."  
"Eww!" Amy shuddered.  
He rolled his eyes. "Ever the height of maturity, huh?" "Sorry," She remarked drinking some water then wondered if she had heard right cause' this didn't sound like David at all. "Hang on, you really took racy pictures?"  
"Yes." He sighed exasperated. "Actual dirty sexy pictures?" She said trying to understand.  
"Are you done?" David scowled embarrassed. "Sorry just clarifying," She briefly raised her hands. "But why did you do that? I mean that's so stupid."  
"Gee, no kidding?" He grunted.  
"Touchy." Amy sarcastically remarked. David ignored her sarcasm. "It's not so much she forgot to burn them, it's just…" His sentence trailed.  
She saw the raw hurt in his eyes. "It's what?" Amy said softening her tone.  
He sighed running his hand through his messy hair. "We were laughing and joking like old times. For a second I was forgetting that pain," He smiled slightly. "Everything was feeling like it used to until that bloody box was found...ruined everything." David lowered his gaze.  
Amy hugged her big brother's arm like she did when they were kids. "I'm sorry, David." He could feel the worry in her embrace and squeezed her hand. "I'll be okay."  
"I know, you always are, right?" She said simply.  
David snickered. "Oh, you know me so well, huh?" Amy shrugged resting her head on his shoulder. "Well, it's a trait we little sisters possess," She glanced at him. "It's part of the little sister's manual, you know?" She lightly joked.  
He smirked feeling very glad he had her around. He nodded. "Fair enough," Then a mischievous smile formed across his face. "By the way' race ya' to that tree!" David quickly tapped her knee before skating off.  
Amy scoffed."No, fair!" She grinned racing after him.


	15. Chapter 15

It was hard to burn those pictures holding up each one to the candle flame. But what really hurt was realizing there was more to these photos than just being proactive they were also bringing back memories of their first time together and she was remembering why she never got rid of them in the first place.  
She never intended to.  
Naughty photos was the only thing that was supposed to happen inside that screen porch. They never planned to have sex, it just happened but when she got back that night she was still going to burn the photos but Jackie walked in on her before she could forcing Rose to quickly hide the photos in her suitcase. When she returned home she rediscovered them. It was all she had from their romantic happier times together and decided to keep them and placed the photos inside a shoe box and back in their original hiding place where they were forgotten until now.  
Rose wiped her eyes now knowing she was burning every image leading up to that beautiful moment but it's what David wanted and she did promise but it did little to ease the hurt she was feeling knowing how he felt about them, now and how bad he had made her feel last Saturday.  
Rose continued until the last photo was gone. She sat there at her dining room table for a bit staring sadly at the charred remains in her glass ashtray while listening to the rain pouring outside. "How fitting." She muttered glancing at it from her window. She then sighed heavily and got ready for the hospital.  
Meanwhile David was sitting on the edge of his desk going through a file when the door knocked. "Come in." He said still reading. "Hi." He heard Rose's voice say. David briefly glanced up. "Oh, hello, did you need something?" He calmly walked over to the file cabinet.  
"No, just wanted to let you know I burned the pictures." She replied simply. David shrugged looking through a drawer. "Okay." She pressed her lips suppressing disappointment there wasn't more of a reaction. "I could show you the ashes if you like." Rose remarked sarcastically. David rolled his eyes. It was going to be one of those Monday mornings, he could tell. "That's not necessary, thanks." He remarked closing the drawer.  
"Well, just thought you should know." Rose said sounding slightly irritated at his nonchalant attitude.  
He turned to look at her biting the inside of his cheek as he leaned against the file cabinet. "I'm detecting some annoyance."  
David folded his arms.  
She sighed shaking her head. "I'm not annoyed I'm just still taken aback that you feel like those photos were such smut."  
David groaned softly briefly looking at the ceiling. "I didn't say they were smut. I said they were embarrassing," He walked over to his desk sitting in his chair. "I was a scrawny teenage boy who had no business being photographed in his briefs."  
Rose lowered her eyes shyly staring at her hands. "I thought you were beautiful." She said softly. He shot her a hard resentful look. "I'm not flattered." She scoffed frustrated. "Well, you took pictures of me, too."  
David shook his head. "Yeah, I shouldn't have done that either. That was inappropriate on my part." "Inappropriate," Rose scoffed. "Well, I disagree and unlike you I have absolutely no regrets what we did especially since we slept together for the first time that day which obviously you've forgotten."  
His eyes shot up glancing at her wounded. "I didn't forget, I never forgot and it was very special." He said softly.  
She watched David slowly stand from his chair and began putting on his medical jacket. "But you wanted me do it anyway despite how hard it was for me to do." Rose replied as a fact.  
David chuckled harshly. "You know it's funny but I assumed you cared about my feelings,too…shame on me for believing that!" He spat. "That's not fair." Rose said firmly and deeply hurt.  
"Well, I'm sorry if you're offended now I have a new patient waiting so if you'll excuse me." He walked past her.  
She looked at him shaking her head in disbelief. "I swear sometimes I look at you and I wonder what happened to the David I used to know."  
He paused at the door looking at her slightly annoyed. "Rose, I hate to tell you this but I'm not sixteen anymore. I grew up, I am a Doctor, I have a professional reputation to maintain and I patients that I deeply care about and who count on me!"  
Rose scoffed bitterly. "You know things would a lot nicer if you stop acting like a bastard!"  
"No, it would be a lot nicer if you stop acting like a damn brat!" He snapped glaring at her.  
Finally Rose couldn't take it anymore and slapped his face hard.  
David didn't respond and just stared at her shocked holding the side of his face. He had never been hit before not even by a patient's angriest parent.  
"Oh, god, I-I'm sorry." Rose gasped completely ashamed holding the now trembling hand she used to slap him with. She couldn't believe she did that. Rose tried to touch his lightly pink cheek but he flinched back. Refusing to show a reaction David avoided her eyes. "I've got to go by the way you're welcome to visit Casey, she's been asking about you." He said his voice shaking slightly.  
"David I-" Rose blurted.  
He didn't want to hear it and slowly turned to leave but she grabbed his arm and looked at him with pleading eyes. "I really am so sorry." She said sincerely her voice cracking.  
David shrugged. "I know. I'm beginning to think sorry is your new favorite word." He muttered bitterly removing his arm and leaving the room slamming the door, loudly behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey, sorry I'm late." David said calmly walking up to Martha who was waiting by the patients waiting area. She glanced up from her chart and frowned at the slight pink mark on his cheek. "What happened to your face?"  
David wasn't up for going into what happened with Rose and simply scoffed like it was no big deal. "Nice to see you, too," He smirked. She gave him a suspicious look but didn't press. "So who's the new patient?"  
Martha sighed. "His name is Jordan Bates, he's three years-old, came in last night with pneumonia and mild dehydration."  
David shook his head sadly. "Poor kid, have you given him blood work and IV, yet?"  
She groaned exasperated.  
"Oh, put a fight, huh?" He chuckled.  
"Are you kidding? He won't let anyone near him that has a needle." She replied. David bit the inside of his cheek in deep thought. "So if he hates needles then it's possible he hates Doctors."  
Martha sighed glancing at her folder. "Afraid so, what do we you think we should do?"  
He nodded. "Give me a minute." He handed her his clipboard. "Where you going?" She asked but he didn't answer and left to go to the restroom. When he came back his Doctor's coat and tie were gone leaving him in just his black trousers and white buttoned down shirt with the sleeves rolled up.  
"What are you doing?" Martha asked looking at him like he was nuts.  
David shrugged. "We need to put his mind at ease so he'll trust us," He said simply. "He has to see Doctors aren't scary and by not looking like a Doctor might make it easier to treat him."  
She smiled. "All this trouble for one patient?" "Oh, Martha every patient is worth the trouble especially if it saves their lives." He said untucking his shirt.  
She looked at him thoughtfully. This was why she fell for him.  
"Now wait here and get ready for lab work but don't do anything until I give the signal." He said before going inside.  
A small thin dark skinned child sitting up on a hospital bed rolling around a baseball briefly glanced up at David but said nothing.  
"Hi, I'm Dr. David. You must be Jordan." David smiled. Jordan just coughed a few times and continued to play with his baseball. He sat in a chair and mentally examined the child. David could tell he wasn't feeling good. He seemed pale and slightly weak, he was wheezing and was swallowing water a lot indicating a sore throat.  
"Can ya' talk?" He asked. Jordan scowled. "I don't like Doctors." He nodded sitting back. "I know me neither that's why I make it a point not to act like one."  
"Why?" Jordan asked. David shrugged. "Well, they're posh aren't they, crabby, old," He glanced at him. "Why don't you like them?"  
"They all use needles." Jordan grumbled. "You don't like needles, huh?" He said.  
"No!" He exclaimed. David smiled. "Point taken," He looked at Jordan thoughtfully and leaned a little closer. "May I sit on the bed and tell you something?" Jordan looked wary and coughed again. "You don't have a needle do you?"  
He shook his head showing him his hands. "Nope, I'm clean but I've got some candy from the receptionist desk." "Can I have a piece?" Jordan asked. "Sure," He paused reaching into his pocket. "Promise, you won't tell on me?"  
He crossed his heart. David smiled handing him a piece of candy.  
Jordan smiled slightly popping it in his mouth.  
"Now here's a secret I hate needles, too…a lot." He said in a low voice. Jordan looked at him strangely. "But you're a Doctor." David nodded. "Yeah but I also want to help people and sometimes I have to face my fear in order to do that."  
Jordan grunted. "I still hate them."  
David noticed the baseball in his hand. "Oh, you like baseball?" His eyes brightened and he nodded. "Yeah, it's my favorite."  
David made a mental note of that. "Definitely need to put some baseball pictures in his room." He thought to himself.  
"I used to play baseball." David said taking the ball and studying it. "Really?" Jordan said intrigued. "Yeah, little league." He smiled gently tossing it in the air before giving it back.  
"I'm going to play little league when I'm older." Jordan announced. David smiled. "Well, get better first and skies the limit." He waved his hand high.  
Jordan grinned.  
He smiled patting his knee. "Listen since you like baseball how about we put some of your favorite images up in your room, your choice. What do you think?"  
His eyes lit up. "Yeah?" David nodded. "But first we need to do some lab work before we can get you settled in, is that okay?"  
Jordan swallowed. "Okay." "Think you're ready?" He asked. Jordan reluctantly nodded. David smiled and motioned Martha inside. She walked inside with her small container and smiled.  
"Okay, Jordan, are we ready?" She said softly. Jordan whimpered looking scared. David came closer. "Would you like me to stay with you? I know a baseball song that might help."  
Jordan studied him a minute before nodding. David smiled and knelt beside the bed. "Okay, Jordan, just look at me." He said gently taking his other hand.  
Martha thought her heart would melt as she got everything ready.  
Jordan kept his eyes on David as he sang "Take me out to the ballgame" easing his fears as Martha did blood work and placed an I.V in his arm. David even lightly tapped his nose making him giggle.  
Martha suppressed a smirk. It was so cute how he interacted with kids.  
"All done." She smiled gently petting his back.  
"Thank you." He smiled at her. David grinned. "You did very good. I'll get some images for you to look at, later, okay?" "Will you pick with me?" Jordan asked.  
He grinned. "Sure."  
Jordan smiled and thanked him as he left while Mickey wheeled him to his room.  
David leaned against the wall feeling relieved he managed to help him. Considering his age Jordan now had a better chance of getting well especially since his parents got him here just in time.  
"Well, that was successful, thanks to you." Martha commented very coy standing beside him. He shrugged. "Hey it's what we do," David glanced at her and smiled. "We make a pretty good team, huh?"  
Martha smiled shyly. "Yeah, guess we do. Jones and Pond, yeah?" He smirked. "Yeah." David folded his arms and tilted his head thoughtfully.  
"What ya' thinking?" She asked. "I think maybe we should lose the medical jackets; I mean things seem to go easier when we don't wear them," David muttered. "Name tags should be enough." He said but more to himself.  
She studied his handsome profile and was mentally yelling at herself to just ask him out for lunch. David noticed she was staring and looked at her questionably. "Sorry, something on your mind?"  
Finally she pressed her lips and carefully spoke. "Listen, are you doing anything" Before she could finish Rory ran down the hall calling out to David. "Damn it." Martha cursed under breath.  
"Hey David?" He said. "Yeah?" David replied turning to look at him.  
Rory stopped to catch his breath. "Have you seen Rose?" Martha rolled her eyes but made sure no one noticed.  
He sighed. "Not since this morning, why?" Rory threw his hands up. "I can't find her." "What," David exclaimed sounding worried. "What do you mean you can't find her?"  
He sighed heavily. "I got down to the auditorium and she wasn't there so I asked Osgood if she had seen her and she said she saw Rose going by the front desk looking really upset but didn't know where she was going."  
David shook his head regretting his cruel words to her. "It's my fault," He muttered. "I better go find her." "But…" Martha started to say.  
"I'm sorry, Martha. I've got to go." He said quickly leaving. Martha nodded quietly. "Of course...always Rose." She muttered softly.


	17. Chapter 17

Rose hid away in the corner of the hall wishing she could disappear. "How could've I have done that to him?' She scolded herself. It didn't matter how hurtful his words were she had no right to slap him. She leaned back against the wall regretting ever coming here.  
A few tears escaped as she turned away so no one could see when she suddenly heard David's voice. "Rose?" "What?" She replied keeping her back turned wiping her eyes. Rose just couldn't face him, right now.  
"Where ya' been? Rory said you never showed up for volunteering." He said worried. Rose briefly glanced at him. "I've been here, why?" David shoved his hands in his pockets. "I was concerned." She looked at him questionably. "What for?"  
He scoffed. "What do you mean what for? I can't worry about you, now?" David noticed her tear filled eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" He said softly turning her towards him. Rose shook her head. "Look, I think it was a bad idea for me to come here…I think I should quit." She brushed past him.  
David sighed. "Don't quit, please Rose. You can't." She turned giving him a look. "David, in case you haven't noticed I've done nothing but mess up…particularly with you." He shrugged folding his arms. "I disagree. I mean you've been a big help to everyone, the kids adore you and so does Casey," He smirked lightly coming closer. "You know, you're the first person that she's ever bonded with so quickly, pretty impressive if you ask me."  
Rose smiled slightly at that. She did enjoy that little girl.  
He lowered his gaze. "Look, I know said some hurtful things and I'm sorry." David stared thoughtfully at his bracelet. "Just please stay, Rose. An argument over a box of stupid old photos isn't worth you quitting and leaving here."  
She thought for a minute then glanced up at him. He looked so sincere. "Okay, I'll stay but I don't why you're apologizing, you've done nothing wrong," Rose sighed with regret. "I should be apologizing to you. I had no right to slap you."  
David smiled. "So we're competing, now are we?" He lightly teased.  
She smirked looking into his brown eyes then glanced over at the faint pink spot on his cheek. ""Ooh, I slapped you good, didn't I," She winced. "Does it hurt?"  
David shrugged. "Doesn't matter, in a way I deserved it."  
Rose shook her head. "No, you didn't." "Don't ever say that." She gently touched the side of his face.  
He didn't flinch this time prompting her to deepen the caress of her hand. It felt wonderful to touch him again.  
"I'm so sorry, I did that," She said softly stroking his side-burn with her thumb her gaze staying fixed on his dark brown eyes. "I had no right." Her voice cracked a little.  
He swallowed lingering in the softness and coolness of her fingers. David never realized how much he missed her gentle touch.  
"It-it's okay." David stuttered a little. He wanted to break away from her caress but he couldn't seem to. Rose kept her hand on the side of his face but carefully came closer to him. "Can I?" She whispered standing on tiptoes. Before he could ask she placed a couple of soft kisses on the cheek she slapped making him close his eyes and hitch a breath.  
Her lips were so soft and inviting. She was making it very hard for him to want to tear away. For a split second it would've been so easy to forget that night, that cruel note and that broken promise, for a moment he was tempted to bring her hand to his lips and press tenderly against her palm like he used to but David quickly caught himself and gently removed her hand from the side of his face.  
"I, um, better go." He smiled slightly squeezing her hand. Rose nodded slightly disappointed it didn't become something more but not surprised either.  
"So are we good?" He asked. Rose smiled a little. "Of course." He grinned. "Brilliant."  
David smiled at her slowly letting go of her hand before walking away.


	18. Chapter 18

Rose was hurrying to the auditorium and was already running late when she heard Matt's voice calling behind her. "Hey, Rose!"  
Rose groaned under her breath and paused turning to face him.  
"Hi!" He smiled. "Hi, Matt." She smiled politely. Matt sighed shoving his hands in his lab coat. "Listen, I want to apologize for what happened the other day."  
She shook her head. "It's alright."  
He smiled sheepishly. "I'm just such an admirer of your work; I guess I wasn't thinking straight." He explained. She nodded. "It's okay, really," Rose checked her watch. "I really need to go."  
Matt nodded. "I know but I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch, tomorrow." She shook her head politely. "Thanks but I don't think so."  
"Oh, okay." He replied disappointed.  
Rose sighed slightly exasperated. "Look, it's nothing personal it's just I'm already getting dirty looks from Clara."  
"Well, we've talked and things are fine, now," Matt shrugged. "We're even going out tonight." She smiled patting his arm. "That's great but I better not."  
She started walking and he followed her hoping to convince her. "Please? It's just a friendly lunch that's all. It's my way of saying sorry for what happened," He rambled." "In fact it's at the local diner it's not even fancy." Matt added.  
She looked at him skeptical.  
"At least think about it." He smiled writing something down. "Here's my number, call me and let me know, yeah?"  
She gave a small smile accepting his cellphone number before saying bye to him. "Persistent." Rose muttered shoving the paper in her pocket then continued.  
Meanwhile Clara sat at her desk working at her laptop when David walked up. She glanced up smiling. "Hi!"  
"Hi, you got that file ready?" He sighed leaning against the desk popping a piece of cinnamon candy from her basket in his mouth.  
"Yep, here ya' go!" She replied handing him the file. "Thanks." He smiled slightly. She studied his face noticing he seemed preoccupied.  
"Anything on your mind?" Clara asked. "Nah, I'm fine," He replied looking through it. "Just another long day."  
Clara nodded unconvinced.  
"Oh, okay." She replied suppressing a mischievous grin but he noticed her smirk, anyway. He sighed looking at her. "Okay, what's that for?"  
"What?" She replied innocently. "That look, that thing you do with your face," David said resting his arms on the desk top gesturing at her expression with the edge of the folder. "It always reminds me of a cat that's hiding a big piece of fish from its siblings."  
She scowled at him strangely. "Hang on, I remind you of a cat hiding a piece of fish?" David nodded wagging his finger. "Yes, you do and don't change the subject. Now what is it?"  
Clara suppressed a smile as she pondered for a second. "Nope, I'm not telling." He playfully pouted. "Aw, I thought we were friends." She scoffed folding her arms. "Oh, that's not fair."  
David grinned. "Yeah, I know so spill."  
She shrugged swinging side to side in her chair. "What do I get if I tell you?" "How about a raise?" He said casually. "Seriously?" Clara replied skeptically. David gave a shrug. "Tell me and we'll see."  
Clara sighed leaning closer. "One of the interns told me they saw you getting kissed by Rose and you didn't exactly resist." She sang.  
David frowned. "Is that it?" She rolled her eyes. "Yes, now do I get my raise?" He glanced at her chair and shrugged. "Fine, I'll get you some extension lifts for your chair this Christmas." Clara playfully scoffed slapping his arm as he chuckled.  
"You're terrible, you know that?" She smirked. "Well, if I'm going to give a raise for gossip I'd prefer to give it for the real bombshells or at least something that doesn't involve me." He replied simply.  
Clara smiled. "So is it true?" David sighed returning to his file. "Suppose so but it was just a friendly peck on the cheek." "Several times?" She said arching her eyebrow.  
He scoffed looking at her. "Fine it was a friendly peck on the cheek that occurred repeatedly, so what?" Clara shrugged. "So doesn't that mean you're getting back together?"  
"No." He replied softly.  
Clara exhaled letting her shoulders slump. "Pity, I was hoping it was true then maybe I wouldn't have to worry about Matt."  
David looked at her. "Clara, we talked about this. Everything's going to be fine. You both have already reconciled and you're even going out tonight, yeah?"  
She nodded. "Yeah but I know he's still smitten with her," Clara lowered her eyes. "I can't compete." David smiled at her. "Clara, you are just as pretty, smart and talented as she is. Besides Matt fell in love with you, remember?"  
Clara smiled but still looked bothered.  
David felt bad for her and grabbed an index card from her desk. "Listen, I don't normally do this but I'm going to give you my home number," He quickly wrote it down before handing it to her. "If you ever need to talk about Matt just call me."  
"Thanks," She smiled. Clara was so grateful to have a friend like him. He was the closest thing to a brother she had. She sighed rubbing her forehead. "I really appreciate it between dad being in the hospital and Linda driving me crazy, I'm going out of my mind." Clara admitted.  
"Hey, you can even call me if it's to update me about your dad or to complain about Linda, okay." He replied lightly tapping her arm. Clara nodded and thanked him again before he left.  
As the day went on the reality of the kiss was slowly beginning to set in. He had to admit it had caught him off guard. Still it felt really nice, the softness and tenderness of her lips but at the same time it left him confused. Was it a mistake? What did it mean to her? Should've it even have happened?  
He paused at the water fountain when he heard Rose coming down the hall. "Hi!" She smiled. "Hi," He said feeling awkward. "Um, did you see Casey?" "Yeah, we had a nice time." She replied.  
David nodded slightly distracted. "Good, good." Rose frowned with concern. He started to pass her but she gently touched his arm. "Hey, are you okay?" David looked passed her waiting for a couple of Doctors to walk by before speaking.  
"Listen about earlier when you…kissed me…" He started to say.  
Rose stopped him. "I know and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so forward," She glanced up at him tugging her earring sheepishly. "I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."  
He shook his head letting a smile escape his lips. "No, it was very nice, actually." Rose's eyes brightened. "Yeah?"  
He nodded. "Yeah, it was."  
Rose smiled shyly "Well, I liked it, too…a lot." She admitted softly. He smiled a little. "Yeah, I did too." Her heart melted hearing him say that. Her eyes gazed up and began searching his as she slowly came closer. She was reluctant at first but when he didn't move away she finally pressed her lips gently against his while caressing the side of his face.  
David didn't resist or pull back letting his hands travel to her waist pulling her close. The kiss was so soft and tender and her lips moved perfectly with his.  
It was like every girl he had ever kissed was a mistake but it also reminded him that the pain was still there, haunting him. Even though he was tempted to linger on in the kiss his aching heart just wouldn't let him.  
He gently broke the kiss and pulled back.  
"What's wrong?" She asked. He lowered his eyes. "I-I just really need to get back to work." David said quickly walking away.  
Rose stood there confused. She just couldn't understand these mixed signals he was sending but she was growing tired of it.  
She was so caught up in her own thoughts she almost didn't hear Rory running up to her. "Rose, wait up!" She snapped out of her thoughts. "Hi!"  
"Hey, sorry I missed you. How are you? We were all worried."  
She smiled. "Oh, I'm fine." He smiled. "Good, listen could you do me a favor?" Rose nodded. "Yeah, what?"  
"Could you take my clipboard to the front desk? I'd do it but I really need to take care of some things for Dr. Jones, would you mind?" He asked.  
Rose shrugged taking it. "Sure, no problem!" He smiled grateful. "Thanks, I owe you one!" Rory said dashing off. She chuckled at his boundless energy then walked to the receptionist's desk.  
She got there and placed his clipboard on it, she was about to leave when she noticed an index card sticking out of Clara's purse with David's name on it.  
Seeing that Clara wasn't there Rose glanced at it, curious. Then her heart dropped, David's phone number was written on the back. It shouldn't have been a big deal but she couldn't help it, it bothered her. How could he do that to her?  
How could he kiss her like that and give another girl his home phone number? Hurt and angry she stomped off to find Matt with a sudden change of heart about his lunch invitation.


	19. Flashback: Photographs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter contains underage sex and naughty behavior ;)  
> Sorry!

The rain poured from outside the screened in porch but Rose didn't mind. She liked the rain.  
David propped himself up as he lay on the rug of the wood floor with his text book. "It's really coming down." He said looking over her shoulder. "Yeah." She replied thoughtfully tucking her knees under her chin.  
"As soon the rain lets up we'll do something fun." He promised. "It's okay," Rose smiled. "Besides I know you need to study." He smiled returning to his text book.  
After about a minute she decided to pull her bracelet kit out. She frowned opening it. "Dang, I forgot my scissors."  
David looked up. "There should be a pair in that bin over there." She nodded and went over to the plastic bin and started pulling out old hats and coats then she noticed a Polaroid camera at the bottom. "Hey, look at this." She said holding the camera up. David glanced up smirking. "Blimey, I haven't that thing in a while; I guess mum and dad forgot about it."  
Rose studied it. "Think it still works?" He shrugged. "Take some pictures and find out." "Okay," She shrugged. Rose glanced back at him. "But won't they mind?" David shook his head. "Nah, we've got a new camera, anyway."  
She smiled. "Okay, now let's see." Rose chewed her lower lip and stood up and started looking around for something to take a picture of. She took a photo of the porch and of the rainy weather outside then her eyes wandered over at David as he highlighted in his book.  
She bit her lower lip eyeing his muscular form up and down and an idea, a very naughty crazy idea formed in her mind.  
She strolled towards him. "Um, David?" Rose purred. "Hmm?" He said not noticing her mischievous expression. "Could I take a photo of you?" She asked. David shrugged. "If you want." "Uh, without your shirt?" Rose added shyly.  
His head shot up and he looked at her stunned. "Sorry?"  
"I want to take a photo of you… just without your shirt." She repeated carefully. David chuckled. "You're joking?" Rose shook her head.  
He scoffed. "What for?" She shrugged. "Why not?"  
David smirked. "Well, I can think some reasons like our parents." "They'll never know. The pictures could be destroyed." She replied simply.  
He groaned leaning his head back. He knew she wasn't going to let this go. "Come on, Rose," He gestured around with his hand. "You got all that nice scenery out there." "Yes but I've got some nice scenery right here, too." She grinned.  
David muffled a snicker then looked at her dancing pleading eyes. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He sighed. "Then can I go back to studying?" Rose nodded crossing her heart. "Absolutely."  
"Alright." David sighed and started to pull off his t-shirt. A pleasant, warmth grew inside her as his muscular chest was revealed. God he was gorgeous.  
"Okay." He tossed the shirt aside as he lay there. Her hands trembled as she took the photo. "G-got it, thanks." She nearly stuttered. David nodded. "Thank you, can I go back to my book?"  
Rose nodded. "Yeah.  
He smiled going back to his reading. She sat on the floor and admired his lean muscular chest; his soft lightly freckled skin and the faint hair trailing just below his navel. He really was beautiful. But there was so much more to him, his brilliance, his sweet character, things she never saw in the guys back home.  
Rose smiled thoughtfully realizing she really loved him. The warm ache inside of her wouldn't stop and she was growing curious to see more.  
David noticed she was staring and glanced up at her. "Uh, something wrong?" "No but I was wondering could I…see more?" She almost purred. "More what?" He replied. She said nothing but the provocative look in her eyes said everything.  
"Rose, you can't be serious." He scoffed putting his book down.  
"So what's wrong with being a bit naughty?" Rose bit her lower lip holding up the camera.  
He groaned. "Rose, I'm not that keen on standing around in my underwear." Rose casually shrugged. "Well, I thought we both do it." "What?" He exclaimed. He had to refrain from asking if she was insane.  
She sighed. "Look, I'm going to be leaving one day and I like to have something to remember you by even if it's temporary besides this would be a special gift to each other."  
He started to protest but she took his hand. "We wouldn't get naked and the pictures would be destroyed immediately." Rose promised.  
David still looked hesitant.  
"Do you trust me?" She asked softly.  
He smiled touching her chin. "Always." Rose grinned. "Good then I'll go next." She handed him the camera.  
David turned pale. "Uh…" He squeaked.  
She smirked at his bashfulness. It was so cute. "You can close your eyes if you want." He nodded. "Okay." He closed his eyes while she removed her blue graphic t-shirt revealing a white lace bra. "Alright." She said.  
David slowly opened his eyes in shock. She was absolutely stunning standing there in her light blue jeans and bra. She was always pretty but like this she was beautiful just gorgeous.  
"You ready?" She said placing her hands on her hips. He snapped out of his own thoughts nearly dropping the camera. "Uh, yeah." David stammered making her giggle.  
"Glad you're amused," David smirked taking her photo. "Okay." He squeaked.  
He was about to give her back the camera when she unexpectedly removed her jeans and unhooked her bra letting it hang loose on her breasts. "Rose!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing?"  
"Flirting," She smiled holding it in place. "Take the photo." David tried not to stare and nervously took the photo. She hooked back her bra and took the camera and came closer to him. "Okay, your turn." Rose hummed grasping the rim of his jeans.  
He swallowed reluctantly looking nervous.  
"What's wrong?" She said concerned. "I-I'm afraid you'll laugh." He admitted.  
Rose smiled resting her forehead against his. "Never." She said softly. "You promise?" David said warily. "Of course," She replied lovingly. "And I happen to think you're beautiful."  
"I am?" He replied.  
Rose just traced a line down his stomach to his navel with her fingers and nodded shyly.  
Her eyes were so sincere; finally he took a deep breath and slowly unclasped his blue jeans and stepped out of them. Rose swallowed. His body was amazing very lean and muscular. Rose took the photo and smiled lovingly. "Thanks." She said softly.  
They just looked at each other, the butterflies in their stomachs started slowly disappearing. It was starting to feel almost natural standing there in front of each other, unafraid. She secretly wished he kiss her.  
He must have been reading her mind because he slowly came closer. David caressed her cheek and carefully brushed his lips against hers in a seductive yet delicate kiss.  
"Rose," He swallowed looking at her. "I…"  
His sentence trailed but she briefly pressed her finger against his lips before crushing her lips against his. The kiss became intense and without thinking about it her hands grasped his briefs and she struggled to tug them down almost desperate, whimpering frustrated until he helped her.  
Rose let a soft moan escape feeling his bare skin he silenced her with another kiss then gently pinned her to the wall.  
He broke the kiss then effortlessly unclasped her bra letting it fall then slowly moved her arms above her head peppering her lips with small kisses. Rose stared into his dark and intense brown eyes, his bare skin was slightly sweaty against hers ,his cinnamon breath was hot and their lips were barely touching.  
Rose wanted him so badly she almost trembled. "David," She whimpered in his ear. "Please?" That was all he needed to hear. David's hands slowly pulled down her panties making her gasp. He pinned her arms back and kissed her neck and jawline.  
"David." She moaned softly squeezing her thighs, her arousal increasing. It was frustrating she was dying to touch him but he wouldn't let her just intertwined his fingers with hers.  
His lips traveled to her breasts, his tongue playing with her nipples making her arch her back shifting and moving her body. "Oh, god!"  
Then he cradled her leg up and she wrapped it around his waist as he started slowly pushing inside her. "Fuck David!" She moaned softly in his ear grasping the back of his damp hair. Every thrust was slow and hard and pleasurable making her knees weak, her nails carefully scratching his back.  
Her body melted into his. David kissed and flicked his tongue across her skin. She could barely stand as he pushed further and his lips kissed her body making her cry out.  
"My Rose." He whispered kissing her ear. Rose groaned kissing his shoulder and closing her eyes listening to the rain and feeling his body. His touches so loving and tender she almost forgot herself.  
He pressed his hand against the wall and grunted giving a final thrust sending a fantastic rush through her and she cried out in ecstasy. He relaxed and looked at her panting. He briefly rested his forehead on her shoulder feeling her soft touch on the back his of his neck and her heavy breathing in his ear. He smiled realizing he had just made love to her.  
His knees shook a little as they eased down on the rug pulling one of the blankets over them. David glanced at her shyly. "I hope that was okay…to do." She smiled. "Oh, yes," She gently touched his scarce chest hair. "It was wonderful."  
He looked at her. "It was?" Rose nodded. "Better than any photo or flower in the world." David smiled. "I do love you." She grinned hugging his arm. "I love you, too."  
They held each other looking through the Polaroids' they just took, occasionally and affectionately teasing each other before falling asleep in one another's arms.


	20. Chapter 20

"I must be insane for doing this?" Rose thought sitting in that diner waiting for Matt. She knew she should probably leave but after finding that index card she hoped this would get David jealous or maybe give her a hint where they stood at least.  
She glanced around the vintage looking diner, very 1960's nostalgic. Rose smiled a little; it reminded her of that little place David used to take her all the time. Just then she heard Matt's voice behind her. "Hi." He smiled.  
"Hi." She replied. "You look nice." He said sitting down. "Oh, thanks." She smiled glancing down at her white button down shirt and dark blue jeans.  
A waitress came by with their drinks and took their orders then Matt smiled slightly Rose. "I'll admit I was a bit surprised when you called." She smirked slightly. "Why?"  
He shrugged as he played with his straw. "Well, to be honest I have a feeling you're trying to make David jealous," Matt glanced at her. Rose sighed. "Look, Matt, I-"  
He gently stopped her. "It's okay, I mean know you have a history together." Rose sighed resting her chin in her hand. "Well, we did," She scoffed softly. "Now it's awkward just to get him to talk to me."  
Matt leaned forward in his seat. "So what exactly happened between you, two?" Rose simply shrugged. "Easy, I messed up." "We've all done that," He scoffed. "God knows I'm a good example with Clara." Matt grunted.  
Rose tilted her head feeling bad for him. "You love her, huh?" He nodded. She smiled. "Is it serious?" Matt blushed. "I don't know." He mumbled.  
"Ah, it is serious." She teased. Matt playfully stuck his tongue out. "Clever clogs."  
Rose laughed. Maybe Matt wasn't so bad after all. "Yep!" She said proudly."Oh, yeah, what about you two? I bet you both were pretty serious." He gestured at her with his hands.  
She nodded taking a drink of grape soda. "Yeah, we were," Rose smiled sadly. "Sometimes I think that was our downfall." "You still love him?" He asked. She nodded quietly lowering her gaze.  
"Why?" He replied. Rose looked at him. "I never stopped." Matt smiled raising his glass slightly. "Good answer."  
Rose smiled feeling better about her decision to have lunch and they continued with their meal.  
________________________________________  
When she got back she was heading to the auditorium to help with last minute decorations when she received a text from David that he wanted to see her in his office…now.  
Rose felt slightly worried; this didn't look good but she went to his door anyway. She took a deep breath and knocked.  
"Come in." He called out. She went inside and he was sitting at his desk finishing up a phone call before hanging up and frowning at her. Rose slowly sat and tugged her earring. She felt like a kid in the principle's office. "Um, you wanted to see me?"  
David leaned forward resting his arms on his desk. "You think you're cute, don't you?"  
"Sorry?" She replied taken aback at his tone. "You know who I was on the phone with?" David said. "No." She replied simply.  
He bit the inside of his cheek. "I was on the phone making dinner reservations at 'Le' Idris' for Clara and Matt in order to try to save their relationship and do you know why?" He scoffed.  
"No." She grunted growing slightly irritated with him. "Because Osgood saw you and Matt having lunch together, told Clara and now she's a mess," David briefly removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes frustrated then placed them back on. "Now do you want to tell me, why you did that?"  
Rose scoffed at his nerve. "You want to tell me why you gave Clara your phone number?" He gave her a confused stare. "What?"  
She folded her arms defiant. "I know you gave her your home phone number. He shrugged. "Yes, because her father's sick and her step-mother is driving her crazy. Why can't I do that?"  
Rose swallowed now feeling silly. "I had no idea."  
He shook his head. "Because you didn't ask and this stunt you pulled didn't help, either." He remarked standing from his seat. "I better apologize." She sighed. He stopped her. "Not a good idea, right now," "Anyway Matt's talking to her or trying to."  
His statement didn't help and now she felt really bad.  
"It was an innocent lunch, I swear." Rose insisted. David shrugged. "Oh, I believe you but Clara may not," He leaned back against the wall. "I just hope this dinner works." She lowered her gaze. "Well, it's nice what you're doing for them."  
"It's not for my benefit," He scowled. "These people are more than just my employees they're my family. I want to be there for them just as much as they are for me."  
"I'm sorry," She replied softly. Rose glanced up at him. "I meant no harm." He nodded quietly. "I know." She licked her lips. "I was trying to make you jealous." She admitted. David frowned shoving his hands in his pockets. "Why?"  
She scoffed frustrated standing from her chair. "Because you're confusing me." He casually shrugged. "About what?" Rose groaned throwing her hands up. "About us, where we stand."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." David said softly avoiding her stare. She came closer, meeting his eyes. "David, I still love you, I still care," Rose sighed caressing his face hoping he understand. "Haven't you noticed?"  
He swallowed, his tone laced with hurt. "Not really," Rose slowly moved her hands back down as his words sunk in. David lowered his gaze. "And if you do care you have a funny way of showing it."  
"I see," She pressed her lips. "So that kiss meant nothing, then." "No," He quickly said. "I never said that…I never felt that." There was a hint of a smile and Rose felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe there was still a chance. "Then what's the problem?" She asked softly taking his hand.  
He scoffed shaking his head at her. "Rose, you know the answer to that." She sighed. "You never let me explain. I've been trying to explain that night but you-"  
"It's more than just that," He snapped pulling his hand back. "It's just you being here, it hurts, Rose. I'm sorry!" She looked at him in shock. David sighed softening his tone. "Look, what we had was very special, it was but I don't see it ever happening again."  
Rose started fighting back tears. How could he say this?  
"Fair enough," She wiped her eyes. "But you could've pulled away from that kiss but you didn't. You could've brushed my hand away but you didn't." She sniffed, her voice cracked as he just stared blankly at her. "So you explain to me how you can say all that when you kissed me and held me the same way you used to when we were together."  
David had no answers, he was torn, himself. He sighed. "I can't explain I'm sorry." "I really need to go." David said. He brushed past her putting on his Doctor's jacket when she stopped him.  
"Prove it." She muttered. David paused and looked at her. "What?"  
Rose swallowed choking back a sob. "You say you don't love me then prove it." She pointed at his wrist. "Take the bracelet off, take off that stupid symbol of our love and maybe I'll believe you."  
David stared at his wrist for a moment almost stunned. Rose immediately regretted her words and watched anxiously silently pleading almost screaming inside to please keep it on but with trembling fingers he carefully untied the knot he so lovingly wore around wrist since he was sixteen years-old.  
It was the worse feeling she had ever felt. Rose's heart dropped as he slowly handed it to her without looking at her.  
Rose said nothing and took the bracelet back then slowly walked out the room leaving David alone with his broken heart.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter is really sad. Contains child character death, sorry!

David had to get out of his office. He stepped out into the hall and hurried to men's room and splashed cold water on his face. He couldn't stop rubbing his wrist. His bracelet was gone but wait, why was it bothering him so much? They weren't even together.  
Still it hurt a lot. "Well, at least I know the kind of person she is. Some things never change." He muttered bitterly. After a few minutes he composed himself and walked back out to help start the dance but then he spotted Martha running towards him looking upset.  
"David, David," She said panicking. Her eyes were wet and red and filled with heartache. "I've been looking all over for you." He sighed. "What is it, Martha?"  
She shook her head, briefly closing her eyes struggling to fight back tears making David worry. He gently grasped her forearms. "What's wrong?" Martha looked at him. "It-it's Casey," She swallowed. "David, I'm so sorry I-"  
His eyes widen, David already guessed what it was. Casey was dying! Still he refused to believe it. It had to be a mistake. He had to for himself. Without another word he hurried past her heading straight to Casey's room praying she was wrong.  
________________________________________  
Later Rose came home upset and nearly slamming the door behind her. She was so hurt and angry, angry at David, at herself at everything.  
She noticed the bracelet still in her hand and she struggled to fight back tears again. Her heart was broken. Rose wanted to throw the thing into trash but she couldn't. In a way it was her fault but she couldn't believe he did that, remembering how he promised to never take it off.  
Finally she took a deep breath and set it on the coffee table then went and got herself a glass of wine then sank into her easy chair.  
Rose sipped her glass letting the silence soothe her.  
________________________________________  
Meanwhile David was sitting beside Casey's bed still holding her limp hand and looking at her peaceful face. David kept half expecting for her to wake up. The shock hadn't set in, yet. It was so hard to believe that she was gone. His brave beautiful Casey. He sighed heavily remembering her saying a moment ago that she loved him and he was her best friend and then she was gone.  
"David?" He heard Martha say softly behind him indicating to him that the stretcher was here. David slowly stood and reached into his pocket pulling out her purple clown nose. His hand trembling as he carefully placed it on her nose just as he promised.  
"What's that for?" Martha asked slowly walking towards him. "She wanted it..." He swallowed struggling to finish. "So she could...make God laugh when she got t-to heaven." His voice cracking staring at his special little girl before quickly walking out of the dark room.  
It was just too painful in there but out in the hall it was no better with all the nurses and doctors staring at him. David could tell that they all knew.  
He heard Martha behind him. "David I-"  
He stopped her. David just didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to hear the apologies and sympathies, right now. "I don't to talk about it." David said softly.  
"But…" Martha started to say. He glared at her with tear filled eyes. "Please, I just want to be left alone." She nodded slightly hurt. "Fair enough."  
David shook his head. "I've got to get out of here." He muttered leaving. "Where are you going?" Martha asked. He didn't answer just threw off his Doctor's coat and walked out of the building.  
________________________________________  
David found himself in front of Rose's door. He wasn't sure why, he knew she was probably still mad at him. They didn't exactly end things on a positive note but then when did they ever? But he really needed her and he just couldn't face Amy, yet so he texted her that he was working late before coming back here.  
He must've stood there for five minutes before finally knocking.  
Surprisingly the door opened. Rose was actually here, he realized.  
She stood there staring blankly at him. "What is it?" Rose asked still sounding a bit hurt. David didn't say anything, it was hard to speak so he kept is eyes lowered. She sighed. "Not done chewing me out, huh?"  
David sniffed shaking his head. She could tell something was wrong. "David?" Rose said growing concerned.  
"She was only seven years-old. She was just seven."" He blurted softly. Rose frowned trying to understand. "What?" He looked up and the tears streamed down his face. Rose had never seen him so upset and her anger quickly faded."David, what's wrong, what's happened?" She said worried cradling his face so he'd look at her.  
Her eyes and voice were so genuine and kind that something inside him broke and he began crying. "Sh-she's gone; my little p-pal is gone." He choked out.  
Suddenly it dawned on her. Rose realized he was talking about Casey. She swallowed as her own sadness came over her. "My god, Casey's...gone?" Rose reluctantly guessed but silently hoping it wasn't true.  
He just nodded slowly.  
"Oh, god, David, I'm so sorry." She gasped. Rose immediately wrapped her arms around him. She could feel his tears on her shoulder and hear his anguish sobs. "I know it hurts, I know." Rose whispered.  
This time David didn't flinch; he didn't hesitate, he honestly needed her and she was there just like she promised. Still standing out in the doorway David finally crumpled into her arms embracing her back and sobbed not caring who was staring.


	22. Chapter 22

"I told Amy what happened," Rose said after getting off the phone. "I told her you'll be staying here so she's going over to a friend's house." Rose sat beside David on the couch placing a cup of tea in front of him. David just stared at the cup not touching it. "You're welcome to sleep on the sofa." She offered.  
"Thanks." He muttered. Rose knew he wasn't up for talking. "I'll just go to bed, then." She said softly. Rose wanted to touch his hand but wasn't sure if she should but David gently squeezed it. "Thank you." He said sincerely glancing up at her. She smiled and went to bed.  
David sat there feeling emotionally and physically exhausted. It felt like weights were piled on his shoulders as he slowly removed his suit jacket. Unable to cry anymore he just lay there on the soft couch in the dark before falling into a dreamless sleep still hearing Casey's happy giggling in his mind.  
________________________________________  
The next morning David woke up to the feeling of a blanket on top of him. He felt groggy and his clothes stuck to him as he pushed it back. It took a minute to remember he had fallen asleep on the Rose's couch.  
He groaned sitting up and heard the sound of Rose typing at the dining room table. She noticed him and stopped typing to check on him.  
"Hi." She said sitting beside him handing him a glass of water. "Hi." David said softly glancing at her and noticed her thin black framed glasses. David sipped his glass and gestured at her eyes. "I didn't know you wore glasses." Rose blushed remembering she had them on. "Yeah, they help see me see the screen easier."  
David nodded. "You look pretty in them." He said. She smiled slightly. "How are you feeling?" He shrugged. "Same as I always do when this happens…horrible, defeated," David answered honestly. He scoffed briefly removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "I swear, you think it gets easier but it doesn't."  
He lowered his eyes. "She wanted to be a clown when she grew up." David muttered.  
"Casey?"  
David nodded. "That's how we bonded," He smiled sadly remembering when they first met. "Casey, didn't like me at first, well, she didn't trust me. She didn't trust any doctor, really." Rose just watched him and listened. David swallowed tearing up a little. "But one day I caught her in my office going through my drawers and she found my rubber clown noses." He paused before speaking again and smiled thoughtfully. "She thought I was going to yell at her instead I suggested she try on the blue clown nose and I placed it on her…and she smiled."  
"I bet she was cute." Rose said giving a teary smile. David sniffed and smirked. "She was she really was." He exhaled. "I can't believe she's gone."  
Rose squeezed his hand. "I may not understand what you're going through but I know it's rough." She carefully rested her head on his shoulder. "I just wish I could make it better."  
He glanced at her smiling a little. "You're here, that's enough." "I told you I would be." She said. "I know it's just after the way I've treated you I was surprised you even opened the door." David admitted.  
"For you, always." She replied softly. He looked at her. "Yeah?" Rose smirked slightly. "Yes." David studied her eyes briefly then unexpectedly kissed her hand. She smiled at him hugging his arm.  
After about a minute she glanced at his watch and said. "Are you going into work?" David nodded. "Yeah." "Are you sure?" Rose asked concerned.  
"Yeah, I need to be there," He sighed. "Besides I like to keep busy when…" His sentence trailed. Rose just nodded patting his hand and slowly stood. "Would you like anything to eat?"  
He shook his head quietly.  
Rose touched his shoulder before going to the kitchen. David briefly glanced at the ceiling then felt something on his wrist. He looked down and saw his bracelet retied on his wrist. David gently touched the careful braiding realizing Rose must have tied it back on while he slept. He smiled slightly before getting up off the couch.


	23. Chapter 23

David walked into the hospital avoiding everybody's stares as best he could. He knew running out like that was foolish but after Casey died he just couldn't face anyone, it was just too hard after all he was human. At least Rose recognized that. He still couldn't believe that she was there for him even giving back his bracelet. It meant everything to him.  
He walked through the hall hearing everyone's 'Are you alright' and 'How are you'. After assuring everybody he was fine he stopped at a vending machine. David noticed Matt and Clara walking by holding hands and smiling.  
"Well, at least something good happened." He sighed popping in a couple of coins into the soda machine when he heard Mickey's worried voice. "Man, there you are!" "Nice to see you, too, Mickey." David grunted. "Sorry," He scoffed. "But everyone was worried about you, boss."  
He nodded as he opened his soda can. "I know. I'm sorry." David took a sip briefly gazing down at his bracelet. "Well, what happened?" Mickey asked. "I just needed to be by myself," He replied honestly. "But I'm fine, now." David assured him and started walking to the reception desk grabbing the clipboard.  
"So where were you? Martha tried calling but no one answered." Mickey replied. He took another sip. "Amy was at a friend's house. I was at Rose's." He replied reading through the papers. Mickey's eyes widen. "Wait, you were at Roses'?"  
David nodded and began walking down the hall.  
"Rose Tyler?" Mickey repeated stopping him.  
"Yes, Rose Tyler." He remarked and continued.  
"The same Rose Tyler that broke your heart, right?" Mickey commented as he followed. He shrugged. "Yeah, well, maybe I'm willing to trust her, again." Mickey scoffed. "You can't be serious?"  
David stopped, leaning against the wall folding his arms slightly annoyed. "And why not?" "After what she did? You really want to get hurt again?" He replied. David pressed his lips before speaking. "Mickey, I'm not a child and Rose was there when I needed her just like she said she would and I realized my feelings for her haven't really gone away."  
Mickey nodded. "Fine but are you willing to risk another broken heart?" David shrugged. "I don't think she will but in terms of another shot at our relationship that's up to her," He smiled slightly. "But I think I'm willing to try."  
David smiled at that and slowly walked away.  
When he got to his office he glanced up from his clipboard to see Jordan sitting on his desk, his legs swinging over barely touching the floor. "Hi." He said.  
"Jordan," David scoffed crouching in front of him. "What are you doing out of bed?" He shrugged. "I was afraid you weren't coming."  
David sat beside him on the desk. "Of course I was coming by, what made you think I wasn't?" Jordan stared at his hands. "Because you didn't come last night like you normally do." He said softly.  
David's heart sank, how stupid could he be? He didn't tuck in his patients into bed like he always did, it was a bedtime tradition at the hospital. David had really messed up. He shook his head regretfully. "I'm sorry, I really am."  
He glanced up at him with sad eyes. "I heard you ran out." David nodded ashamed. "I did."  
"Because of Casey?" Jordan guessed. He nodded quietly. Jordan studied him. "You liked her, huh?" He smiled sadly. "Yes, she was a very nice little girl." Jordan nodded remembering his friend. "Yeah, I liked her, too," He tilted his head. "But it wasn't your fault, you know?"  
"I know," He replied. "But I was upset and I dealt with it wrong," David sighed. "One of hardest parts about being a Doctor, I guess." "That doesn't mean you're not going to be a Doctor anymore, does it?" Jordan asked worried. He smirked slightly. "No, I'll always be a Doctor."  
Jordan nodded relieved. "Good cause I'm just starting to like ya'," He sighed shaking his head. "Don't want to have to break in a new Doctor." David let out a chuckle. "Don't worry you won't have to." Jordan smiled and hugged him. David just smiled embracing the little boy back. He needed a reminder of why he does this.  
After the hug Jordan glanced at him. "So am I in trouble?" He asked carefully.  
He shook his head. "No but I'm beginning to wonder why I have a door at all," David joked. "Especially if I keep getting visitors all the time." He tapped his nose making him giggle.  
"Anything else I can do for you?" He asked. Jordan's eyes danced. "Well, rumor has it you give out clown noses to the other kids and I was wondering..." David nodded gently interrupting him. "Say no more," He turned pulling out a wood case from his desk drawer and opening it. "Here pick one." He smiled. Jordan grinned, picking out a red clown nose.  
David smiled with approval. "Oh, the classic, nice choice." He gently placed it on him. Thanks," He smiled. "Where's yours?" Jordan frowned. David smirked reaching into his pocket placing his on making him giggle. David gently ruffled Jordan's hair. "Come on, let's get ya' back to your room, yeah?"  
He nodded and took his hand and David took him back to his room.  
________________________________________  
Later that evening after work David was exhausted as he walked down to his apartment when Rose's door opened. "David?" She called out. He turned back stopping in front of her door. "Yeah?" He said noticing she looked really pretty standing barefoot in her grey pajama pants and pink tank top with her hair in a messy ponytail.  
She smiled slightly tapping the T.V remote against her thigh. "How are you?" He shrugged. "Tired but I'm okay. What can I do for you?" Rose sighed. "I just wanted to give back my volunteer badge, I figured with the dance over you didn't needed my services anymore." She said handing to him.  
"Oh," He nodded taking it even though he didn't want to. "Well, thanks for everything." David said with a hint of disappointment. She nodded politely and turned to leave. It was now or never, he realized. "Rose?" He called out.  
She looked at him. "Yeah?" David rubbed the back of his head, a nervous habit. "Um, we have long term volunteers if you're interested." Rose leaned against the door frame. "Oh?" He nodded. "I mean in case you ever wanted to help out again…on a regular basis that is."  
Rose looked down shyly before looking back at him. "Do you want me to keep coming back?" David just nodded. "Why?" She asked softly.  
He shrugged feeling shy. "Because I like having you there…a lot." He admitted. Rose looked at him and smiled. "Really?" A smile formed on his face. "Yeah."  
Rose nodded. "Okay, I'd like that, too." He grinned. "Good and maybe one day we could have a lunch?" David offered.  
She looked at him surprised. She couldn't believe her ears. Did he just ask her to lunch? "Sure, that sounds nice." Rose grinned. He smiled and nodded. "I'll see ya'." He said leaving. Rose said bye and closed the door feeling her heart soar. It was the happiest she had felt in a long time.


	24. Flashback: Misunderstanding

David stood outside Rose's window. He was taking a risk by being here, there was a chance he would have to face Pete or even worse, Jackie again but he was the one who screwed up by not showing up for their date. David looked around the yard it was dark and he wasn't sure what time it was, 8:15 P.M, maybe? It didn't matter. What mattered was talking to Rose.  
He took a deep breath and threw a pebble at her window. No answer. After throwing another one a light came on and Rose opened the window not looking happy. "Blimey, what do you want?" She scowled leaning out.  
"Please Rose, let me explain." He begged. She arched her eyebrow. "You want me to get Tony to throw more cold water on you?" David sighed exasperated. This was not going to be easy, he could tell.  
"Please just one chance?" He said with pleading eyes. Rose should've gone back in and left him out there instead she studied him a minute before nodding and going back inside.  
A minute later Rose came out, arms folded still wearing her pink t-shirt and blue jeans, her outfit for their date. David swallowed feeling worse than he had before.  
"Yes?" She said plainly.  
"Rose," He sighed. "I'm sorry, I know I messed up. I was running late." She scoffed. "I waited an hour for you," She pointed accusingly. "You could've called. Where were you, anyway?"  
David frowned puzzled by her question. "I told you." Rose shook her head. "No, you didn't." David scoffed a little. "Yes, I did. I left a message on your phone that I got my dates mixed up and my test was today."  
"Test?" She said confused. David nodded. "Yeah, for the internship." Rose relaxed her arms, her expression softened. "That was today?" "Yeah, well, I thought it was tomorrow but I got it wrong so…I-I left a message that it was today and that there was a chance I might not make for our date." He shrugged. "I thought you got it or at least somebody would get it."  
She suddenly felt silly. "No, I couldn't have. Dad took my phone I-" Her sentence trailed realizing she had messed up. "I'm sorry." She said softly. He smiled slightly. "It's okay, I should've kept an eye on the time but mum and dad insisted on celebrating tonight and I-"  
"You mean you passed?" She interjected carefully. He nodded grinning.  
"Oh, David!" Rose squealed hugging his neck nearly tipping him backwards. "I knew you could do it, luv." She whispered. He just grinned quickly embracing her back.  
Rose pulled back slowly smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about the water thing, that was Tony's idea not mine."  
He smirked. "That's okay; it was hot in that building, anyway. I needed to cool off." She bit her lower lip moving her hands under his jacket collar. "You did look good wet, though." He wiggled his eyebrows grinning as he pulled her closer. "Glad you approve." David kissed her nose.  
She giggled and rested her cheek on his chest and smiled. "I'm so glad you past your test." David kissed the top of her head. He was glad to have her in his arms, again. "Am I forgiven?" He asked carefully. Rose responded by delicately brushing her lips against his sending pleasant shivers through him. "Guess that's yes.'" He smirked. She smiled biting her lower lip.  
David then looked at her questionably. "Just curious why did Pete take away your phone?" She briefly lowered her head embarrassed. "I dropped it in the sink while I was doing dishes." He gave an understanding nod. "Ah, I see."  
"Yeah, he's getting a replacement, tomorrow." Rose explained. She glanced up. "I'm sorry I got mad, I should have realized you had a good reason for not showing up." Rose said softly.  
David shook his head. "I'm sorry, I upset you," He gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "That's the last thing I ever want to do." He said softly before leaning down giving her a tender kiss.  
After the kiss Rose smiled up at him touching his lower lip. She was so proud of him for pasting his test. She knew how important it was. "It's alright," She sighed. "I just wish we could celebrate." "Well, maybe we can." He replied. Rose tilted her head curious. "What do you mean?"  
"They're still having the party back at the house would like to come with me?" David asked. She grinned. "Give me a second!" Rose ran back inside to ask Jackie before coming back out with her purse and now wearing a yellow t-shirt and her hair done up in a messy ponytail.  
He smiled. "Rose Tyler, you look beautiful." David dramatically bowed. "Why, thank you, Doctor David." Rose curtsied making him smirk.  
He reached out his hand and she smiled shyly taking it and they walked back to his house for the party.


	25. Chapter 25

David walked down the sidewalk of the park when he spotted Rose sitting on the bench waiting for him. She looked really pretty in her black jeans and dark purple graphic t-shirt and her blond hair naturally blowing in the breeze. David suddenly felt nervous almost like he did on his first date with her, he took a deep breath before walking over; silently praying he wouldn't mess this up or at least say something stupid.  
"Hi." He smiled. She glanced up at him feeling tongue-tied. God, he was handsome standing there in blue jeans and a black t-shirt.  
"Hi!" She replied feeling the butterflies. David sat down beside her. "You look lovely." David said. "Thanks," She blushed. Rose handed him a carton and a soda. "Here, I got us some fish and chips. I hope that's okay." He smiled taking them. "Yeah, thanks."  
He opened the container and tore a piece of fish before eating it. Rose stared at him curious for a minute before asking. "Why do you eat your fish like that, now?"  
David shrugged. "Just do, it's neater especially when you wear a suit all the time." "But you're not wearing a suit." She pointed out.  
"Well, it became a habit." He replied simply taking another bite. Rose nodded now understanding and ate a couple of chips.  
There was a moment of awkward silence before he spoke again. "Pretty good fish and chips." David commented taking a sip of soda. Rose nodded. "Yeah."  
"Not as good as Magpie's Diner but still good." He added shrugging. Rose smiled taking a sip of her drink. "You remember that place." He ate a chip and smirked. "How could I forget? We always had to stop there because somehow I kept running out of gas." David arched his eyebrow at her.  
She scoffed shaking her head. "Don't give me that look it was an old car and the gauge was broken." David nodded. "Yes, but it was up to you to tell me if I filled it enough." He smirked.  
She innocently shrugged her shoulder. "Okay, I might've exaggerated the gasoline amount a little but there was a gas station nearby," Her eyes danced. "Besides it gave us an excuse to prolong our dates."  
He nodded. "Yeah." David smiled. "You know I paid five hundred dollars for that daft car." She tilted her head thoughtfully. "I don't know it wasn't a bad little car."  
He scoffed. "Yeah considering it broke down a lot." Rose shrugged licking the salt from her thumb. "Yeah but we still had fun."  
"Yeah, we did." He replied drinking his soda. He heard Rose giggling.  
"What?" David said curious.  
Rose shook her head smiling. "I was just remembering the skate park we used to go to." "Yeah, nice place," David smiled. "We used to race each other." "And as I recall I beat you every time." She sang poking her tongue between her teeth.  
"No, no" David scoffed playfully wagging his finger. "I let you win." Rose nodded patting his arm. "Yeah, sure." She teased. He stuck his tongue out at her making her snicker. "It was fun, though." Rose sighed drinking her soda.  
A faint smile formed across his face. "It was where I first I kissed your palm." He said softly. Rose smiled shyly. "Yeah, it was." David almost got lost in the memory and cleared his throat embarrassed lowering his eyes sheepishly. There was another pregnant pause.  
Rose lowered her eyes feeling frustrated with him. "Why do regret everything we did?" She said softly. David looked at her shaking his head. "I don't." She looked at him unconvinced. "It's not the impression I keeping getting from you."  
"Okay, I'm embarrassed about some of it." He sighed. "But Rose I'm embarrassed about anything I did when I was younger," He scoffed. "I still cringe when I think about playing an elf when I was six for the Kindergarten play."  
She muffled a snicker. "I would've liked to have seen that." He rolled his eyes and groaned shaking his head. "No, you wouldn't."  
She giggled making him smile. He liked hearing her laugh.  
Rose looked at him questionably. "You could've said no." David looked at her and took her hand. "Rose, anything I did with you was my choice; I liked being with you and...I liked the things we did, all of it." He admitted.  
"Yeah?" She smiled. David smirked shaking his head. "Rose Tyler, I swear because of you I did things I never thought I'd would but I don't regret any of it."  
Rose smiled and tilted her head and sighed. "Well, we probably did do a lot of things we shouldn't have." He nodded. "Yeah but I still wouldn't change anything."  
Rose grinned. "I wouldn't either." David smiled and felt her head resting on his shoulder. He glanced down and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close and holding her.  
It was the best feeling in the world.


	26. Chapter 26

"David, it's getting late!" Amy called out from the other side of the bathroom door on a Saturday morning. "I'm coming, I'm coming." David said stepping out while straightening his tie. He sighed as he hurried to get ready for work. Amy followed him to the living room as he grabbed his suit jacket and started putting it on.  
He glanced at her and noticed her grinning and her eyes dancing. "What?" He said. "Well, how was it?" She sang. "How was what?" David replied confused. She rolled her eyes. "Uh, hello, your date with Rose?" "It wasn't a date," He scoffed. "It was just a nice lunch among friends."  
She smirked folding her arms. "That's what you say." He leaned against the chair giving her a look. "What does that mean?"  
Amy shrugged. "It means that I think there's more going on than you're admitting." David smiled at that. "Well, maybe there is." He replied walking past her to grab a file from the desk. "I knew it!" She clapped her hands triumphantly.  
"Amy, don't start." He groaned. Amy innocently shrugged. "I'm not but have you told her how you feel?" His expression changed becoming solemn. "I can't." He muttered. She stood in front of him placing her hands on her hips. "Why not?" Amy scowled.  
"It's not that simple." David grunted trying to pass her. "Wait, what do you mean it's not that simple?" She frowned moving in front of him. "It just means it isn't." David replied annoyed. "That's not an answer." Amy huffed. He tried to move again but she stepped in front of him determined to get an answer. David rolled his eyes. It drove him crazy when she did this.  
"Amy, please." He said exasperated moving past her. "This is about that night she left, isn't it?" Amy guessed. He stopped in his tracks, she had struck a nerve. He sighed heavily looking at her. "Amy you weren't there that night. You don't know what happened or how much it hurt." He protested. "No but I know what I saw when I got back." She replied slowly looking up at him.  
He didn't answer and just lowered his eyes ashamed. David never wanted to appear weak in front of his baby sister but that night just broke him and unfortunately she had to see it when she got back.  
She sighed placing her hands on his forearms then meeting his eyes. "You're never going to be rid of the pain if you don't talk to her," Amy said. "Think about it." She advised slowly pulling back.  
He studied her for a minute taking in what she said and smiled slightly. "I'll see you later." David said leaving for work.  
________________________________________  
The next night David found himself at Rose's front door. Amy finally convinced him to talk to her, he knew she was right after all things were improving between him and Rose but there was still a hint of doubt. He still never fully understood what had happened to make her leave like that. Deep down he was scared to find out but he had to know.  
"I must be nuts for doing this." David muttered to himself. He slowly knocked. "Coming!" He heard her call out. David was starting to have second thoughts about being there and turned to leave when the door opened. "David?" Rose said surprised.  
He looked at her smiling slightly. "Hi, may I come in?" She nodded letting him inside. David shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced around the apartment. He noticed her laptop, her glasses and some papers on the coffee table. Must have been doing some writing, he realized.  
"Can I get you anything?" Rose asked. He shook his head feeling tongue-tied and his stomach doing flips flops. She glanced at him concerned. "Something wrong?" He lowered his eyes before looking at her standing there in denim shorts and a blue sweatshirt looking just as beautiful as she did at sixteen.  
"I was hoping we could talk." David finally managed to get out. She nodded. "Of course." They went to the couch. Rose shut her laptop off before sitting beside him. "So what's up?" She asked taking a sip of ice water.  
"Rose, I think things have improved between us," He sighed. "But I won't lie sometimes I half expect you to be gone the next day." David lowered his gaze. "I have doubts." He admitted.  
She frowned. "You really think I would leave here without telling you?" Rose said. David quickly shot her a look and scoffed. "Can you blame me?"  
It stung but it was an honest statement. "Fair enough," She nodded quietly sitting back. Rose scoffed softly. "After that night no, I can't blame you for how you feel."  
David immediately regretted his tone. The last thing he wanted was to push her away. He quickly added. "Rose, I know you're sorry about that night, I've known that for years and I believe you," David paused choosing his words. "But I guess what really hurts is…not knowing what I did to make you leave like that."  
She looked at him puzzled and sat up. "You mean you think you did something?"  
He shrugged. "I must of. For years I've always wondered what did, what I said to make you disappear like that. I must have screwed up in some way."  
She shook her head. "You did nothing wrong."  
"So what happened, then?" He scoffed staring at her with hurt filled eyes. "I showed up at the fair that night with a promise ring and you were somewhere up in the night sky flying away and I…I didn't know what to think."  
His heart was aching as he spoke. "Wh-what did I do wrong?" David asked with pleading eyes. His tone was heartbreaking and she had to look away. Rose began wiping her eyes fighting back tears as he waited desperately for an explanation.  
"Please, I just want to understand." He begged. Rose tried to get the words out but it was hard to speak without wanting to cry.  
David sighed shaking his head. "Right, I'm gone," He said frustrated getting up and going to her door. "You couldn't talk to me then why should now be any different?"  
Rose watched him realizing she couldn't let him go, not again. She had to stop him. "I-I couldn't face you." She finally blurted out. He paused looking at her.  
"I couldn't bear the thought of telling you that we were leaving early and that I was never going to see you, again…especially after everything we did…" Rose swallowed her voice cracking. "I-I just couldn't say goodbye."  
David scoffed. "Well, it would've been better than that bloody note you sent."  
Rose nodded with regret. "I know and I regret it all the time." There was a pregnant pause before he finally spoke. "Did, did you even think of me…at all?" He muttered softly lowering his eyes. "Of course," She replied sincerely. "In fact I still have the first picture I took of you when we met." He glanced at her questionably. "The one from the park?"  
"Yeah," She reached into her pocket and went towards him showing him the worn black and white photo. "I look at it all the time." He peered beside her and smirked. "Blimey, look at how shaggy my hair is." She giggled with a teary smile. "I liked it."  
"So you really kept this?" David asked slightly surprised. She traced her finger over the worn edges. "Yes, it's the first thing I see when I wake up." Rose admitted. David was touched, she really had been thinking about him all these years.  
David studied her for a minute as she lovingly gazed at the photo then glanced down at his bracelet, realizing how much he still loved this girl and how unfair he had been. In hindsight he had messed up, too. David knew what he had to do.  
Realizing he had to take the first step he caressed her face causing her to slowly glance up at him; she lingered in his loving touch as his thumb stroked her cheek. "David, I'm sorry I-"  
He gently stopped her. "Rose, I know neither of us can change what happened in the past," He slowly moved his hands down intertwining his fingers with hers. "But it doesn't mean I can't forgive." David replied lovingly.  
"Really?" She replied smiling.  
He responded by taking her hand and gently pressing his lips against her palm sending pleasant shivers down her back. She looked up into his dark brown eyes, reminding her of why she fell in love with him.  
He sighed heavily and smirked. "You know I think deep down I'll always be that same shaggy haired teenager that fell in love with you."  
She chewed her lower lip, smiling. "Oh, you're not so bad, now." He smiled then gently tilted her chin up and pressed his lips into hers giving her a soft tender kiss.


	27. Chapter 27

Rose sat at the table typing and muttering at her laptop when her phone rang. She removed her glasses before answering. "Hello?" She sighed. "Hi!" David's sweet voice said.  
She smiled. "Hey, what's up?" "Are you doing anything tonight?" He asked. "No," Rose replied. "Why?" "Well," He sang. "I was wondering if you would meet me tonight, I have a surprise for you." She could almost see him grinning.  
Rose chewed her lower lip and smiled tugging her earring. "Oh, really, what is it?" He snickered. "You'll see." His tone was flirtatious. Rose wrote the address before hanging up. Excitement built up inside of her. She grinned wondering what David had planned.  
________________________________________  
Later that night Rose drove up to the middle of a deserted field of tiny flowers. She stepped out of the car dressed in jeans, a pink t-shirt and a jacket. She frowned puzzled. The field looked familiar but she didn't know why.  
"Hi, you made it!" She heard David say. Rose turned and smiled. He was wearing jeans, a black button down shirt. He smiled as he took her hand. "Hi," She glanced around. "Where are we?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "You'll see."  
They started walking. The further they got the more familiar the area became. They finally stopped at a huge lake and Rose gasped. They were at his family's lakeside!  
"Oh, my god I don't believe it!" She said looking around. The area was just as beautiful as she remembered.  
Paper lanterns hung across the trees, daisies were tied down to the trunks with violet ribbons, a white picnic blanket spread across the grass with a bottle of wine chilling in a bucket with two wine glasses.  
"You like it?" He asked. "Yes," She gushed. "How were you able to do this?" David shrugged. "My parents never sold the land. It's mine, now."  
Rose shook her head. "This is amazing." David smiled and offered her a seat on the blanket. She removed her jacket then sat and David poured two glasses of wine. She took a sip looking up at the velvet starry sky. "We always seemed the happiest here." Rose said thoughtfully.  
David nodded sipping his glass.  
She smiled touching the green grass. "We had our first date here." He smirked. "I remember. I was so terrified." She scoffed. "You were terrified, I was so nervous I got lost twice trying to find this place." He smirked. "Yeah but I wasn't scared until I saw you." David admitted.  
She looked at him. "Why?" "You were so beautiful," He replied simply. David scoffed. "I wasn't sure what to say, what to do, I'm surprise I could even remember my own name." "It was nice, though." She smiled.  
David chuckled. "I still remember you being afraid of getting into the water because of the Lochness monster." She blushed hiding her face. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"  
"I thought it was cute." He smiled kissing her cheek. She smiled shyly taking another sip. After they finished David wrapped his arms and pulled her close. She relaxed in his embrace and gazed up at the sky listening to his heartbeat.  
"This is nice." She said softly. He glanced at her and smiled. "How did you think of this?" She asked. He shrugged. "Well, I thought we would start over at the first place that made us happy."  
She smiled a little then lowered her eyes staring at her shoes. "Well, I'm sure the other girls you brought here probably liked it, too." Rose said softly. He shook his head. "I didn't."  
Rose glanced at him surprised. "You what?" "You were the only girl I ever brought here," David said looking at her. He sighed. "I mean the other girls were okay but they weren't you." "I missed you every day." He admitted.  
Rose touched his face. "Well, I'm here, now, yeah?" He smiled. "Yeah." David cupped her face and kissed her, slowly, their lips slightly opened and gently tugging making the kiss intense. After the kiss Rose pressed her forehead against his and smiled. "I like this, being with you."  
David grinned. "I'm glad cause' there's more." He reached over and turned on a Cd player then got up, slow soft music started playing. Rose smirked. "Impressive." He smiled extending his hand. "May I have this dance?"  
She giggled and nodded. He gently pulled her up and she wrapped her arms around him. They swayed slowly together, his fingers moving up her sleeve stroking her forearm up and down. She rested her cheek on his chest taking in the scent of his shirt and briefly closed her eyes.  
It felt so right and natural being in his arms like all the drama had never happened.  
"I wish we had done this sooner." She said softly. He just smiled. David glanced at her as they danced and whispered. "I'm glad I met you." Rose smiled shyly. "Me too."  
________________________________________  
The next day Martha stood at David's office door feeling nervous but it was for the best. David was never going to see her more than as a friend and even though she loved him she realized she had to take care of her own heart and if she were to even have just a friendship with him she had to resign.  
Finally Martha knocked. David was inside sorting through his cluttered file cabinet. "Come in!" He called holding a file in his mouth. Martha walked in tugging her fingers. "Hi," She looked at him strangely. "Am I disturbing anything?"  
"Nah, my cabinet's just a bit of a mess." David said. He quickly put the files down. "So how can I help you?" Martha smiled weakly. "Um, David..." She paused. He tilted his head concerned. "What's wrong?  
She exhaled and got the words out. "I've been given a job offer." "Oh?" He replied folding his arms.  
She nodded. "Yeah and I've accepted." He frowned. It was rather sudden but he shrugged. "Well, I hate to see you go but that's what you want."  
Martha swallowed. It was hard looking into those brown eyes. She nodded slowly. "It is," She replied. "I mean I love this job but I need to branch out, do other things if I stay I may miss out. I…I just need to get out...there." She managed to say.  
David smiled sadly. "I understand," He came closer. "I gonna miss you Dr. Jones." David kissed the top of her head. She briefly closed her eyes fighting back tears. Martha looked up at him and smiled a little. "I'll miss you, too." "Keep in touch?" He said. Martha nodded. "Of course." She promised hugging him.  
Martha slowly turned and walked out.  
She sighed leaning against the door. "I'll be okay." She told herself and walked away.


	28. Flashback: The Promise Ring

David must have been staring at the star shaped blue topaz ring for nearly ten minutes, his fingers trembling a bit as he held the sparkling ring. "Maybe Rose would like the garnet, more?" He wondered. He swallowed feeling slightly nervous, god this was hard.  
He felt a tap on his arm. "Are you going to buy it or what?" Mickey asked growing impatient as he and David stood over the jewelry store counter. "I am, I am." He replied but he still seemed reluctant. A promise ring was a pretty big deal.  
Mickey groaned. "David, we've been standing here for fifteen minutes. He sighed. "I know, I just want to make sure I get this right."

Mickey looked at him. "You're not having doubts, are you?" He glanced at him. "No, of course not," David lowered his gaze. "I'm just worried she'll say no." He admitted softly.  
Mickey gave him a look. "Oh, please you know she'll say yes." David slowly glanced at him. "You think so?" He scoffed. "Come on you two are crazy about each other. You were practically meant to be together like Romeo and Juliet, minus the drama, of course." Mickey quickly added.

David smiled slightly and studied the ring again and decided this was the ring. He paid for the topaz ring and walked out of the store feeling good. The ring was nice, a bit pricey, though, nearly four months allowance but he really loved her and in his heart he could handle a long distance relationship with her after all Rose was worth it.  
Now all he had to do was give it to her.  
________________________________________  
David and Rose were sitting outside on Rose's front lawn, it was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, the grass tickling their bare feet and a nice breeze was blowing. It was perfect.  
He glanced at her, noticing how beautiful she looked dressed in denim shorts and a yellow t-shirt. Her blond hair in a messy pony-tail, her face free of makeup except for the pink shimmer of her lip gloss. She looked flawless like an angel.

She noticed him staring. "What?" He shrugged shyly taking her hand. "Nothing I just like looking at you."  
She scoffed. "I don't why. I'm not even wearing any makeup." He smiled. "You don't need it." Rose blushed as he was about to kiss her cheek when Tony's excited voice interrupted the moment.

Tony rushed out the house grinning and jumping. "David, David," He said happily squeezing in between them. She groaned slightly irritated about the interruption. She had forgotten they were baby-sitting while her parents were out shopping. David just smiled as Tony held up a toy stethoscope and a Doctor's bag. "Look what I got!" "Well, that's very nice." David said looking at the plastic object.

Tony grinned. "I'm going to be a Doctor when I grow up!" "Really," David said slightly surprised. "I thought you didn't like Doctors." He shrugged. "Well, you're going to be a Doctor so they can't all be bad." Tony replied simply.  
David smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment." "I got the same tools that you use," He said. Tony continued to search through the bag and pulled out another tool. "I even got an oto-oto..." He struggled to say.

"Otoscope." He finished for him. Tony nodded. "Right, that... ear and nose thingy." He said giving up on the name. David laughed. "Ear and nose thingy, I like it." Tony just smiled and showed him more. Rose smirked watching them. Those two were so cute together.  
After a few minutes Rose gently pat Tony's back. "Tony why don't you go play where we can see you, yeah?"  
Tony sighed heavily. "Okay just don't start kissing." She blushed. "Tony!" Rose warned while David snickered. He made a face at her and moved to the middle of the lawn and started playing.

Rose sighed. "Sorry, about that." He smirked. "It's okay, I don't mind." She smiled hugging his arm. "He really adores you." "Well, he's a good kid." He replied.  
David felt the ring in his pocket, it had been there for three days. It was now or never. He sighed heavily. "Rose how do you feel about me? I mean really feel about me?"  
She slowly pulled back and smiled tilting her head. "I think you're wonderful and I love you, why?" He lowered his gaze. "Well, I know you'll be leaving soon and I-"  
She stopped him shaking her head. "No, no, don't even want to think about that." David sighed. "Rose, we're going to have to sooner or later." She groaned and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know, I just can't imagine saying goodbye to you." He smiled slightly. "I know but we can still write and call."

"Yeah," She sighed. "Still it won't be the same not seeing you every day." Rose replied softly stroking his arm "Well, we can visit each other every now and then." He pointed out. Rose grunted.  
He smirked taking her hand. "Now, we can make this work." She glanced at him. "You think so?" He nodded. "Yeah," He said. David then looked at her shyly remembering the ring. "In fact I wanted to ask you something." Rose looked at him curious. "What?"

David swallowed as the butterflies returned in his stomach and his heart pounded. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Rose Tyler-"  
Before he could finish Tony called out to him. "David come play with me!" Rose smiled sympathetically. "I think your needed 'uncle David'." She teased. He sighed and smiled. "Yeah," David glanced at her. "I guess I'll ask you later." He said with some disappointment.  
Rose nodded and watched him go over to Tony. He briefly glanced at her and smiled as she gave a small wave. All fear slowly disappearing. He had definitely made the right decision and he couldn't wait to finally give her the ring.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry for the long wait (I totally blame writer's block)  
> But I hope you like the chapter and thanks! :)

Rose was staring at her laptop trying to come up with the next sentence for her latest chapter when there was a knock on the door. She sighed removing her reading glasses and went to answer the door.

She opened it and saw her friend Jack there.

Rose grinned. “Jack!”

“Rosie,” He said hugging her. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been great,” She said letting him inside. “So what brings you by?”

Jack grinned. “Well, I just talked to your publisher and…”

“And?” She said anxiously.

He smiled. “And they loved your book!” He exclaimed.

Rose grinned. “Really?”

“Yeah and they want to do a six month book tour in America, isn’t that awesome?” He replied.

Rose’s heart dropped. “They what?”

“They want to do a book tour, you know interviews, signings that kind of thing. Isn’t that great?” Jack said.

“Uh, yeah.” She replied softly.

That meant she have to leave, again. How was she going to tell David?

“Rose,” Jack said looking at her concerned. “What’s wrong? I thought you wanted this?”

“I did,” She sighed. “It’s just things between David and I have been going so well and now this…how am I going to tell him?”

Jack shrugged. “You’ll just have to tell him.” He nudged her arm. “So things have really improved?”

She smiled. “They’ve been wonderful! It’s like nothing bad ever happened.” Rose groaned leaning against the couch. “How am I going to do this?”

Jack moved beside her. “You better think quickly. You’ve got to leave in two weeks.”

Rose sighed. She had to tell David, she wasn’t going to repeat the same mistake. She just had to figure out how.

Later Rose paced the floor trying to figure out how to tell David when the door’s knocking snapped her out of her thoughts. She went to the door and answered it. “Who is it?”

“It’s David!” He called out.

Rose swallowed. This was it. She was going to tell him.

She opened the door and David stood there looking amazing in his blue suit, smiling at her making her heart melt.

“Hi!” He said.

“Hi.” She replied as he kissed her cheek.

“What brings you by?” She said closing the door trying to sound casual.

“Well, I was on the way to work and I wanted to see you.” David replied stroking her arms, lovingly.

Rose looked up at those loving brown eyes almost reminding her of that night she left him. She couldn’t stand it.

“David I’m leaving for New York.” She blurted.

Rose winced, this was not what she had planned. Originally she had a speech made, she did but she lost her nerve and it just came out.

David just looked at her with unreadable expression.

Rose continued. “It’s for six months, it’s for a book tour,” She met his eyes. “I’ll be back.”

Rose half expected him to be upset or even accuse her of repeating history. Instead he just nodded slowly.

“Okay.” He said softly.

“You’re not mad?” She asked.

“Of course, not,” He scoffed lightly. “Why would I be?”

“Well, I had a better speech planned,” Rose replied. She lowered her eyes. “I just didn’t want to do what I did that night,” She slowly glanced up at him. “I’m sorry.”

He smiled slightly. “It’s okay,” David sighed pressing his forehead against hers. “Granted I will miss you but I understand you have your work.” He said touching her fingertips.

“Yeah?” She said.

“Yes.” He replied tenderly kissing her.

After the kiss Rose smiled at him.

Then David remembered something. “Oh, before I forget I wanted to give you something.”

“Oh?” She replied.

“Yeah,” He shrugged. “It’s no big deal, really and you don’t have to wear it.” He said reaching into his pocket. “But you’ve been at the hospital so much I wanted to give you this.” He held up a pink clown nose.

Rose grinned at the sweet gesture. “Thanks,” She said trying it on and posed. “How do I look?”

He smirked. “You look beautiful.”

She blushed.

“Do you like it?” He asked.

Rose bit her lower lip, smiling. “I love it and I’ll wear it with honor.” She pulled him down by his tie and kissed him.

After the kiss he grinned. “Hmm, don’t think I’ve ever kissed anyone with a clown nose before,” David wiggled his eyebrows. “I liked it.”

She giggled.

David smiled. “I’ve got to go, I’ll see ya’ tomorrow?”

Rose nodded.

He kissed her hand and said bye before shutting the door behind him. He then stood there for a second trying to ignore his breaking heart and slowly walked away.


	30. Chapter 30

Of course David didn’t want Rose to go. The thought of her away in New York brought back old painful memories. The whole thing scared him, the thought of losing her again was killing him inside but he wasn’t going to be that sort of boyfriend that tells the girl he loves what to do either. Still he secretly wished she wouldn't go.

David covered his face and groaned as he sat at his desk. Blimey, he was tired. Ever since Martha left he had been taking up much of her workload and unfortunately it didn’t leave him much time to sleep.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!” He said sitting back in his chair.

His new intern Bill poked her head inside. “Am I late?”

He smirked. “No, you’re right on time, Miss Potts.”

David liked Bill. In some ways she reminded him of Amy.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked in. “Good, I hate being late,” She rambled. “I keep telling Heather to make sure the alarm is set.” Bill paused in thought. “I must drive her crazy,” She looked at him. “Do you think that could drive a person crazy?”

He just shrugged. “No idea but don’t worry I don’t usually penalize my staff for being late.”

She smiled but noticed David looking tired. “You alright?”

“Yeah.” He replied.

Bill gave him a look. “No, you’re not,” She sat in a chair studying him. “You look like me after exams. What’s wrong?”

David looked at her a minute as if debating something before reaching into a drawer and pulling out a star shaped, blue topaz ring, he moved and sat on the edge of the desk in front of her. “You see this?”

She nodded.

“Years ago I was going to give this to an amazing girl…” He started.

“Rose Tyler.” Bill interjected.

He looked at her strangely. “How did you know that?”

She gave a sheepish look. “Well, I might’ve eavesdropped on a few conversations.” Bill admitted.

“Seriously, people here are still talking about it?” He gawked.

Bill nodded. “Oh, yes,” She replied then grinned. “It’s better than a soap opera, really.”

David groaned plopping into his chair. “I’m really going to have to get a T.V for the lounge.”

“Why don’t you just give it to her?” She asked.

“We’re a bit old for promise rings.” He smirked.

Bill scoffed. “Please, my grandmother got a promise ring on her eighty-seventh birthday. Besides you’re not that old.”

David looked at the ring and sighed. “Maybe not but I don’t know if I even want it to be a promise ring when I give it to her. Maybe I want it to be something more.”

“Like an engagement ring?” Bill asked excitedly.

“Perhaps,” He admitted. “But with her leaving it just kind of heighten my old insecurities and I can’t exactly compete with New York blokes.” David muttered.

“Have you talked to her?” Bill asked.

“I can’t,” He said. “I don’t want her to think I don’t trust her nor do I want her think I'm trying to tell her what to do.”

Just then the phone rang and David answered it. “Hello?”

“Hi!” He heard Rose’s cheerful voice.

David grinned. He loved their morning phone calls. “Rose, hi,” He replied. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, I just missed you.” She admitted.

He smiled. “I miss you, too.”

"How's going it going?" Rose asked.

"Oh, just getting ready to train Bill, here." He replied.

"That's good." Rose said. Then her voice became flirty and shy. “I got your flower this morning.”

He grinned. “I’m glad.”

Rose sighed. “Well, I know you’re busy so I won’t bother you.”

David scoffed. “Oh, you could never bother me, luv. I love hearing your voice.” He said thoughtfully.

She giggled. “I’ll see ya’ later, yeah?”

He looked up as Bill was mouthing the words ‘talk to her.’

He nodded. “Um, Rose I really need to talk to you...about something.”

“Oh, what?” She asked. 

David started to tell her but between Bill staring at him and suddenly feeling nervous he lost his nerve. “Nothing, it’ll wait.” He said softly.

“Okay, are you alright?” Rose asked concerned.

“Yeah just tired,” He said. “I’ll see ya’ later, luv.” David added.

Rose said bye and David hung up.

Bill looked at him shaking her head. “You chickened out.”

He scowled. “I did not. I just don’t need an audience.” David sighed and stood. “Now come on, let’s get started, shall we?”

Bill nodded and stood from her chair.

“You chickened out.” She sang.

“Did not.” He whined walking past her.

Bill just smirked and followed him out the door.


End file.
